AÑO NUEVO
by Cold Winter Rain
Summary: Amor, traición, desconcierto, desconsuelo, desolación… en realidad no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo, solo sé que me arrepiento, solo sé que no hay regreso…
1. I

Esta historia está especialmente dedicada a tres de mis mejores amigos:

Any: gracias por tu apoyo con esta historia y por alentarme a no dejarla inconclusa o a reescribirla; también porque quiero que recuerdes que todo mi apoyo está contigo, no te preocupes, de peores haz salido…

Liz: muchas gracias por siempre leerme, por dejarme cada que puedes un comentario y sobre todo por la presión que a veces ejerces para que continúe con "Que sople el viento", de verdad, me haces creer que mis historias de verdad valen la pena…

Ruby: espero te agrade, hay una sorpresa dentro del texto para ti, así que lee con atención… y recuerda! Te queremos mucho amiga!

Y finalmente, Gabriel: porque una vez que leí lo que había escrito; de alguna extraña forma, y a pesar de que en absoluto fue mi intención, me recuerda un poco a alguna de tantas agradables conversaciones que en algún momento hemos tenido y que por cierto, hace tiempo no hemos vuelto charlar así… quizá luego de leer lo entiendas…

Pero sobre todo a los tres por su tan valiosa amistad, de verdad, no se imaginan cuanto los aprecio… ^_^

* * *

><p>Todo, esta noche todo es calma y tranquilidad, nada parece estar fuera de lugar, todo está en orden, todo mágico, todo en cierta forma extraño y misterioso; a mi alrededor, todo está por completo decorado para la ocasión, todos vestidos de gala, con sonrisas tan aparentemente sinceras que lastiman mi propia incredulidad.<p>

Recorro el salón con calma, mostrando una alegría fingida, mostrando una felicidad inexistente en mí; llego hasta el final del salón y me resguardo entre las penumbras de este rincón, cierro los ojos intentando evitar las lágrimas, escucho su inconfundible andar acercándose entre los murmullos de la celebración…

-Te sucede algo? –me pregunta con una notable angustia al tiempo en que yo esquivo su mirada.

-Acaso importa? –es mi escueta respuesta al tiempo en que una nueva y amarga, pero bien fingida sonrisa, aparece entre mis labios.

-Por qué no me importaría? –dice con una ligera, pero notable molestia- sabes bien que eres importante para mí; lo eres todo en mi vida…

-Si claro..! –no puedo evitar mostrar una sutil ironía, sobre todo al recordar aquello que esta misma tarde descubri; me levanto con calma e inicio un nuevo recorrido, no sin antes hacer algo para detener ese ya incomodo interrogatorio- olvídalo, ire con Annie…

El mismo sentir que me atormento minutos antes, es el que ahora me invade, sé muy bien que todos muestran su hipocresía al sonreír y mostrarse felices; yo misma lo hago, muestro una sonrisa cuando solo quisiera poder decirle a los demás que se larguen, que salgan de mi casa, que solo están mostrando esa estúpida fachada de mediocridad, que se dicen mis amigos cuando hablan pestes de mi a mis espaldas, incluso ella que se dice mi mejor amiga, mi hermana; cuando, le escribe esa clase de notas privadas a mi esposo… mi esposo, ese hombre que se llama a si mismo mi protector, hace años mi mentor, mi tutor, mi amigo; hoy en día, mi amor… y todo para terminar así…?

-Candy? –me llama con su inconfundible y sosa voz

-Todo bien Annie? –le pregunto con esa bien ensayada sonrisa, tragándome las ganas de decirle como me siento, lo decepcionada y humillada que me ha hecho sentir.

-Si… -también sonríe al tomar del brazo a Archivald, su esposo- es solo que no te había podido saludar, en cuanto…

-Descuida… -le interrumpo- no me siento muy bien…

-Que te sucede? –se preocupa mi querido Archie, sin saber aún lo arpía y traidora que es la mujer que le sujeta del brazo.

-Na-nada… me duele la cabeza… -es mi pretexto- ire afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco… quizá me haga sentir mejor… -huyo, sabiendo que eso no sucederá, sabiendo que lo que está pasando entre ella y Albert me atormentara aun más.

El fresco de la noche me cobija; ahora, en esta soledad, todo aquel bullicio me hace sentir falsa, creo que yo misma me he transformado en alguien banal, como todos ellos; ahora sé que solo sonrió por costumbre más que por voluntad, pero aquí, refugiada en esta apartada banca, se perfectamente bien que todo es más natural…

-Creo que nevara… -me informo con un suspiro liberador, mientras recuerdo algunos hechos sucedidos en esta época- Terry… -vuelvo a musitar, casi en silencio y solo para mí.

Aún recuerdo su aroma, su tono de voz, su altanería, y su siempre burlona sonrisa; aún recuerdo como le conocí, fue en esta misma fecha, cuando salía de una fiesta similar a esta, aún recuerdo que lo confundí y él lloraba, lloraba para después reírse de mis pecas; aún recuerdo la convivencia en el colegio de Londres, su beso durante los cursos de verano en escocia, su despedida luego de aquella trampa, su sacrificio al lado de Susanna…

-Quizá todo sería diferente a su lado… -suspiro al pensar en él, en lo diferente y similar que es comparado con mi esposo- mi esposo… -mascullo asqueada y molesta al recordar la situación- Albert… como es que llegamos a este punto?

Una helada brisa recorre el paraje en donde me encuentro, nuevamente escucho pasos acercándose, pero no los reconozco a pesar de intuir haberlos escuchado antes, quizá hace mucho tiempo. Esa persona se detiene a poca distancia de mí, solo escucho un pesado suspiro, no dice nada, no hace ningún movimiento, quizá no me ha visto, quizá ha sido solo mi imaginación o quizá quiere estar solo al igual que yo.

Sigo atenta, agudizo el oído para captar todo movimiento que haga, pero sigo sin escuchar absolutamente nada, suspiro despacio y con algo de frustración al creer que quizá se marchó; si es que hubo alguien aquí; pero su alarma me toma desprevenida y me asusta, su acento me parece familiar, su voz se me antoja conocida, altanera, melancólica, confundida…

-Quien está ahí? –es lo que pregunta con un poco de angustia.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo! –respondo de manera retadora.

-Can… -me agrada el cambio de angustia a dulzura que ahora tiñe ese intento de palabra- Candy… -dice al fin y después de una inquietante pausa

-Está en lo correcto –le confirmo- y usted es?

-Yo… -ahora le escucho nuevamente triste, dudando de responderme- yo… yo ya no importo… alguna vez, si alguna vez fui alguien diferente, alguien que valía la pena, incluso fui importante para ti… -me confunden sus palabras y entre la obscuridad que me cobija, le sonrió- pero ahora… solo soy los despojos de aquello que alguna vez fui…

-Los despojos…? –repito sus palabras- yo también, ahora soy solo un despojo… alguien que trata de sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de máscaras, entre las cuales nunca hubo lugar para mi verdadera personalidad… -suspiro forzadamente al recordar lo que ahora es mi vida- despojos… en mí, al igual que usted, ya solo quedan despojos…

-La vida ha sido cruel contigo? –acaso es preocupación lo que escucho?

-Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, prometí ser feliz… -le confió aun sin atinar a saber con quién hablo y confiando tan ciegamente en su discreción- me temo que si lo supiera… estaría decepcionado de mi…

Un incómodo silencio se formó luego de esa confidencia, tan extenso es que me hace creer haber hablado de mas, quizá mi secreto oyente se trata de un muy bien entrenado reportero que está esperando alguna otra palabra más, antes de seguir escribiendo o preguntar. Ahora pienso en irme, en tomar el otro camino de regreso al tumulto de personas dentro del salón, pero y si quizá él se marchó? Como única respuesta solo puedo suspirar una vez más, molesta y sabiendo que me estoy comportando como una verdadera tonta…

-Es obvio que no me reconoces o tal vez incluso ya no me recuerdas… -dice al fin, rompiendo el silencio y atinando en ese comentario- la vida no puede ser eternamente feliz, solo nos regala instantes para recordar, pequeños momentos que valen la pena y nos hacen más fácil el seguir adelante, a pesar de los obstáculos, que encontremos al frente…

-A veces… a veces pasa demasiado tiempo antes de volver a vivir un instante así… -le digo con nostalgia- a veces todo se vuelve tan falso que esos momentos también lo son, nos volvemos personas amargadas, cerradas, evasivas, calladas e infelices…

-Quizá no me has olvidado por completo… -lo escucho sonreír y me confunde- hace tanto tiempo que yo era así… luego mi existencia cobro sentido, se ilumino, solo para terminar siendo lo que ahora soy… alguien casi igual, pero sin una sola esperanza…

-Tal vez de nada sirve tener esperanzas… -le confirmo con nostalgia- estas solo nos atan a algo que pudiera ser y jamás será; nos hacen vivir en una larga y exhausta espera que no tiene sentido, que nos vuelve ciegos y frágiles ante la verdad…

-Y cuál es tu verdad?

-Mi verdad…? Mi verdad es que me case enamorada, creyendo que él me amaba igual –tiño mi voz de indiferencia, tratando de no sonar dolida o desilusionada y suspiro antes de continuar- mi verdad es que creía tener una hermana y un esposo que jamás me lastimarían, pero la verdad es que, me equivoque al creerlo… mi verdad es que… -debo seguir? En realidad, quizá ni siquiera lo conozco… y por otro lado, todo esto es tan humillante…

-Tan difícil te resulta?

-No lo sé…

-Dímelo, eso que te atormenta estará a salvo conmigo y será nuestro secreto –me asegura.

-Esta tarde… -dudo al recordar no saber de quién se trata- quise darle una sorpresa… -quizá al final no importe- pero la sorprendida fui yo… -le escucho encender un cigarrillo.

-Continua -me pide

-Entre a su despacho en secreto, sin que nadie se percatara de ello, abrí el cajón principal de su escritorio para dejar ligeramente oculto el regalo que le compre… ahí las encontré… un pequeño paquete con varias notas bien ordenadas, todas de ella, de esa a quien llamaba mi mejor amiga… -siento el aroma a tabaco que llega hasta mí, al tiempo en que una fría brisa me abraza, haciéndome recordar que no tengo abrigo a la mano- debo regresar… -respondo al fin- la noche es cada vez más fría y quizá no tarde en nevar…

-Puedo… -balbucea dudoso- puedes terminar de contarme…?

-Pero…

-Por favor…

-Es solo que todas esas notas… llenas de frases más que obvias, que confirman cualquier sospecha que haya podido tener… un romance o algo así, entre ellos… me hacen añorar el pasado, me han confundido y ahora no estoy segura si es bueno saberlo o quizá habría preferido seguir ignorante a la situación o pensar que solo son alucinaciones mías…

-Lo lamento… -responde luego de otra pausa, justo cuando entre los pliegues de mi vestido veo caer el primer copo de nieve- pero a veces es mejor saber que vivir ignorantes…

Lo escucho acercarse un poco más y temerosa a descubrir de quien se trata, bajo la mirada al suelo que inicia a mostrarse moteado de un color blanquecino; siento su abrigo sobre mis hombros y el cálido roce de sus manos sobre mi piel; lo siento sentarse a mi lado, veo sus zapatos bien lustrados y le agradezco, cohibida por la situación, percibo su aroma que se me antoja familiar y me remonta a tiempos pasados, demasiado lejanos y felices, entre gruesas paredes y estrictas reglas…

-Y tu historia, cuál es?

-Mi historia…?

-Si…

-Debo decir que después de tu partida, todo fue dema…

-De mi parida? –Me alarma y presurosa levanto la mirada para saber a qué se refiere y simplemente no lo puedo creer… esa barba de candado, el cabello más corto- Te Terry… -no puedo fingir la sorpresa que me produce al reconocer su mirada, a pesar del aspecto tan diferente que muestra

-Yo tampoco he logrado cumplir esa promesa… -es su respuesta

-No…?

-No… -hace una pausa y juega con sus manos mostrando un ligero nerviosismo- durante mucho tiempo vague con un teatro ambulante, siempre estaba ebrio; hasta que un día, una extraña ilusión me salvo. Luche demasiado para poder volver a ser aquel actor que antes era, Susanna no lo hacía nada fácil, siempre con sus caprichos, con sus exigencias…

-Pero te casaste… sigues casado…

-Si… -esconde su mirada y la fija en el jardín que cada vez es más y más blanco- fue algo que había prometido, algo que solo cumplí, algo que me hizo aún más infeliz… -no puedo evitar un estornudo al cual él sonríe- si quieres, podemos regresar al salón..?

-No! –me alarmo al saber que mi ausencia ha sido demasiado larga y más aún, al estar consciente de que el regresar en su compañía, se prestaría a malas interpretaciones; sobre todo si lo reconocen…

-Te enfermaras…

-Vamos… -sugiero sabiendo que no aceptara- las caballerizas… no están tan lejos…

-Me parece bien… -que acaba de decir?- solo espero que no aparezca la hermana Grey… -bromea haciéndome reír

-Lo dudo… -me levanto resignada- crees que aun siga viva?

-Si… hierva mala nunca muere -había olvidado sus bromas- además, que sería del colegio sin ella… -vuelvo a reír

-Te he extrañado… -le aseguro, una vez en pie y habiendo comenzado a caminar.

-Y yo a ti… -me acomoda mejor su abrigo, para luego tomarme de la mano.

En silencio lo guio hasta nuestro destino, el murmullo de la gente, la música y todo lo demás, es cada vez más lejano, intento abrir el portón, pero mis manos están tan entumidas que no logro hacerlo y él al notarlo, con un gesto y una sonrisa, me pide lo deje intentar; lo logra enseguida. Una vez adentro y antes de cerrar la puerta, localizo el candil y los fósforos, corro a encenderlo mientras el recorre el lugar con la vista.

-Vaya que es cálido aquí… -le escucho decir

-Sostén esto –le pido y entrego la lámpara de petróleo- hay algunas mantas por aquí… -me acerco a uno de los últimos cubículos, sabiendo que me sigue de cerca- ahí están- señalo una repisa e intento alcanzarlas

-Déjame a mi… -se ofrece

-No… ya las tengo –jalo la esquina de una de estas, provocando que casi todas caigan

-Sigues siendo igual de testaruda… -me mira con dulzura, riendo y haciéndome sentir especial, divertida, quizá hasta valorada, haciéndome sentir tan diferente a como me siento con Albert- no creo que hayas cambiado tanto, Tarzan con pecas… -hace tanto no escuchaba ese sobrenombre…

-Tu tampoco…

-Yo… -suspira ayudándome a levantar las frazadas- solo tú puedes hacerme sonreír con sinceridad… -me deja sin palabras y solo logro mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, vuelvo a sonreír y recuerdo aquello que una vez me dijo…

-Por qué me miras así? –si… esas son las palabras exactas que ahora tengo en mi mente- acaso piensas declararme tu amor?

-No… -sonrió- solo pensaba en donde podremos cobijarnos mejor… -le miento y me agradezco el haber pensado rápido.

-Que tal ahí? –señala un montón de paja, justo en el apartado de enfrente

Afirmo con un leve movimiento y veo como pone la lámpara en el gancho de la entrada a este, abre una manta y la extiende, dando forma a algo como un almohadón, uno en el cual solo nos podremos recargar. Extiende otra frazada y voltea a mi dándome la mano y yo, la tomo gustosa.

-Yo quería el cobertor –ríe y me hace refunfuñar- pero tu mano es mejor… - la besa haciéndome sonrojar y olvidar lo tonta e ilusa que comenzaba a creerme.

Me quito y sacudo su abrigo, lo cuelgo y sacudo una vez más, me siento a su lado, nos cubre con las cobijas y me abraza sin decir palabra; no importa, yo misma creo que salen sobrando, pero no puedo evitar aspirar su aroma, tan diferente al de él, su abrazo tan firme y protector, le oigo suspirar y levanto la mirada encontrándome con la suya, llena de ternura, de pasión y recuerdos…

-Candy… -balbucea y no puedo evitar acercar mis labios queriendo saborear los suyos.

-Terry… -solo fue un ligero roce tras el cual me abrazo con mayor posesión- por qué todo resulto así?

-Ojala supiera… -es su respuesta- ojala hubiera logrado evitarlo, ojala hubiera sido más valiente, ojala…

-Terry… -una duda aparece en mi mente- que haces aquí? –y recuerdo la charla inconclusa- aun no has terminado de contarme, que fue lo que te sucedió?

-Bueno… -me suelta y vuelve a acomodarse bien en su lugar- no se… quizá fui yo… quizá nunca me permití ser por completo feliz, cada una de mis acciones siempre eran tratando de alejarme de aquella realidad, quizá siempre me arrepentí, siempre intente o al menos soñaba con intentar volver atrás…

-Por qué?

-Porque nunca quede conforme con la manera en que terminamos nuestra relación…

-Terry… -ahora soy yo quien lo abraza- ni yo… pero la vida debe continuar, jamás se detiene por nadie… y la verdad es que continuo… -un silencio más, no tengo la intención de soltarlo, quiero que me abrace, pero él no responde- y que haces aquí? –repito una vez más, quiero saber.

-Robert me dio vacaciones… -habla divertido, abrazándome al fin, mientras yo sonrió con el rostro escondido en su pecho- no quería tomarlas, no sabía que hacer o a donde ir… Fue Karen quien me convenció y prometió acompañarme a la estación para que entonces tomara el primer tren que saliera y así evitarme la decisión de un destino…

-Y luego? –sonrió al imaginar lo que narra

-Como ya debes suponer… tome el tren a Chicago, me hospede en el Lex y luego di un leve recorrido por los alrededores…

-Cuando llegaste?

-Ayer por la tarde…

-Y después? –Pregunto y comienzo a sentir como acaricia mi cabello…

Esta mañana, cuando fui a desayunar, en mi mesa había un sobre, la camarera llego para llevarse los recipientes del comensal anterior y lo dejo ahí, creyendo que era mío… -suspira- levante el sobre para saber a quién le pertenecía y devolverlo, pero al ver la insignia de los Andrew… no pude evitar abrirlo; fue así como obtuve la invitación… dude si venir o ignorarla, pero al final, pensé que quizá todo eran más que simples coincidencias… quizá debía asistir y si tenía suerte… podría verte una vez más…

-Yo diría que si la tuviste… -le sonrió

-Eso creo…

-Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Solo esta semana… -lo abrazo aún más fuerte y pienso que quizá es muy poco tiempo, no puedo evitar el temblor de un escalofrió a lo cual el me cobijo aún mejor – ire por otro cobertor… cada vez el frio es mayor o prefieres ir a la…

-No!–me apresuro en contestarle- traes dos?

Se levanta y se aleja mientras yo me recuesto aún mejor, comenzaba a incomodarme esa postura, él no tarda demasiado y extiende las cobijas arropándome una vez más; se sienta nuevamente sin decir palabra, comienzo a sentir sueño, pero trato de luchar contra él, quiero que este encuentro dure un poco más, no quiero dormir y despertar solo para encontrarme con que quizá todo ha sido una ilusión…

-Terry… -balbuceo sin saber que decir y con una notable voz somnolienta

-Mmmh?

-No tienes frio? –le estoy dando la espalda y agradezco que así no puede verme bien- yo aún tengo… -se acomoda tras de mí, pasa uno de sus brazos bajo mi cabeza, me acerca su cuerpo y con el otro rodea mi cintura

-Mejor? –pregunta con voz baja y ligeramente ronca, cerca de mi oído

-Si… -murmuro- creo que pronto dormiré… pero no quiero, no quiero despertar y que te hayas ido, no quiero despertar sin ti…

-Debo marcharme pronto, antes de que me descubran… -volteo, también lo abrazo y escondo mi rostro nuevamente en su cuello

-No, por favor; espera un poco más, recibamos el año juntos… -le suplico- pronto será el nuevo año y quisiera bailar contigo…

-Candy… -me separa e intento poner resistencia sin lograrlo- esto es muy difícil para mí, yo quisiera…

-Para mí también lo es…

-No! No sabes lo que dices, no sabes lo que con esta actitud provocas en mí!

-Lo sé, lo sé muy bien -me defiendo- y si hago esto es porque lo quiero, porque te quiero, porque… -no sé qué más decir o quizá no sé si debo decirlo- porque…

-Por qué?

-Porque no podría seguir… no, estamos juntos otra vez, después de tantos años, luego de tanto tiempo, luego de tantos acontecimientos… no quiero que te vayas, no… no…

-Candy… -no sé qué más decir, no sé porque al final lo dije, pero estar entre sus brazos se siente tan liberador, como si las cadenas que siento por años haber llevado a cuestas, me las quitara al fin- recuerdas esa noche?

-Cuál?

-En el colegio, cuando toque la armónica para ti…

-Si…

-Candy, en ese entonces yo quería que huyeras conmigo, pero en esa época era aún un niño, no tenía nada que ofrecerte; ahora te lo puedo pedir sin ese obstáculo… Huye conmigo… vámonos a Sudamérica, o a donde quieras… -creo que ahora estoy en un aprieto y no sé si debo contestar o que contestar, solo suspiro al ser consciente de que justo en este preciso momento eso es lo que más quisiera- entiendo si no aceptas… -habla con nostalgia al no tener una sola palabra mía- después de todo ahora eres una verdadera dama y sobretodo, una mujer casada…

-Terry… -es lo único que atino a decir mientras vuelvo a hundir el rostro entre su cuello y repito su nombre en un tenue murmullo- Terry… -no puedo evitar, no quiero evitar darle un leve beso, no logro esquivar un suave jadeo, acercarme aún más a su cuerpo.

-Candy… -responde, otra vez con voz ronca, busca mis labios tal cual fuese el dueño de estos y simplemente, nos dejamos llevar…

No sé si esto solo ha acrecentado mi confusión, no sé si esto solo sucedió, no sé si fue la añoranza por el pasado o el dolor de haber descubierto esa traición; pero la verdad es que no creo poder seguir adelante, sin él en mi vida. Dormita sosteniéndome en su abrazo, la calidez de su piel, de su cuerpo es aún más confortante que las frazadas que nos cubren; sonrió al pensar que a casi diez años de habernos conocido podemos volver a estar juntos, quizá era cosa del destino que tramo este acontecimiento para cuando fuéramos lo suficiente maduros.

-No quiero que te vayas… -susurro sabiéndolo ausente- no sin mi…

-No lo hare… -me sorprende- pero debes estar segura

-Creí que dormías… -admito y respondo a su duda- pero lo estoy, estoy segura… vámonos lejos, a algún lugar, el que sea, pero lejos de aquí, donde jamás nadie nos busque, donde nunca nos encuentren, donde podamos olvidarnos de todos, donde nadie nos conozca…

-Eso será complicado… -responde pensativo- por ahora debes regresar antes de que comiencen a buscarte…

-Nos veremos mañana? –es mi suplica disfrazada de pregunta

-Quizá sea difícil… debemos pensar en algún lugar para vernos sin levantar sospechas… -suspira- también, necesito pensar, planear como haremos esto, yo te buscare…

-No! -grito

-No?

-No… -suavizo mi voz- no quiero esperar para volver a verte… sé cómo pasar desapercibida y tú, con ese look, estoy segura de que nadie te reconocerá…

-No te entiendo… -admite- a que te refieres?

-Hablo de la antigua clínica del Dr. Martin! –Le explicó- cuando el murió, confiscaron el terreno y este fue rematado a una empresa que convirtió el lugar en un edificio departamental. Dime loca o nostálgica, la verdad es que motivada por los recuerdos, adquirí uno, en renta… -me siento sumamente emocionada- Esta en las afueras de la ciudad y cerca del hospital donde ahora trabajo; además nunca nadie va, solo yo; de hecho nadie sabe de él y es porque di otro nombre al firmar el contrato…

-Dame la dirección…

-Te la hare llegar… -pienso en cómo hacerlo- ya se! Llamare a tu hotel y te dejare un mensaje, pero con algún nombre falso…

-Perfecto… -me suelta y se levanta- estoy hospedado como Richard Graham –comienza a vestirse y sonrió un poco avergonzada- apresúrate! Casi es media noche…

En silencio hago lo que me pide, dejamos el lugar en desorden y al verlo alarmado por ello, le pido que no se preocupe; el frio me golpea al salir del cálido establo y comienzo a tiritar gracias a este, a mitad del camino nos despedimos sabiendo que mañana volveremos a vernos; entro al salón, ahora con una actitud diferente. Casi enseguida veo a Annie que me llama a la distancia, le sonrió e ignoro, no quiero que me arruine el momento; enseguida me ubico cerca de la mesa donde está el bufet, tengo hambre pero escucho a alguien decir que solo faltan minutos para el año nuevo, así que declino, al menos por ahora; no sé qué me hace voltear a la esquina contraria y ahí lo veo, me sonríe y yo a él, sin embargo Albert aparece, me ha encontrado y obstruye mi vista.

-Dónde estabas? –quiere saber

-Me sentía mal, salí, comenzó a nevar y opte por resguardarme en las caballerizas… -Creo que no quedo satisfecho con esa explicación- me quede dormida… lo lamento… -por favor, que no me descubra…

-Me tenías preocupado…

-De verdad lo lamento… -trato de sonar amable y no mostrar mi incredulidad- por cierto, deje un desastre, tome algunas mantas y tire todo; al despertar y ver lo tarde que era, Salí tan rápido que…

-Descuida, avisare para que mañana lo arreglen… -le sonrió- es obvio que te sirvió el descanso, te notas de mucho mejor humor… -vuelvo a sonreír al recordar lo sucedido, si, tiene razón, ahora estoy mucho más contenta- bailamos?

-Está bien… -accedo, me siento tan bien que no me importa

Me conduce al centro de la pista, el vals que suena es uno de mis favoritos, le sigo el ritmo, sonrió sinceramente, pero no por él, sino por aquel que se está cerca; la balada se interrumpe, anuncian el conteo regresivo para recibir el nuevo año, la gente se aglomera en la pista, Archie junto con su esposa se acercan a nosotros y veo a Terry solo a unos pasos de mí.

-Doce, once, diez… -la gente casi grita al unísono, algunos comienzan a levantar sus copas- seis, cinco, cuatro… -se acerca sin ser notado y me extiende una copa de champagne- Feliz año nuevo! –todos se abrazan entre sí, brindan, se felicitan y desean lo mejor.

Albert es abarrotado por sus tantos socios, Archie es el primero en darme una felicitación y un abrazo, le sigue Annie y se alejan para cumplir con la sociedad; perfecto, la verdad lo último que deseaba era tenerla cerca; ya no veo a mi esposo por ningún lado, la gente me sigue felicitando, a él también lo he perdido de vista; Neal se acerca solo, promete presentarme a su nueva novia, Ruby dice que se llama, pero después de su divorcio, me abraza y cumple con el tradicional protocolo, pero me advierte que su hermana no planea ni siquiera tomarse la molestia, como si me importara.

Pronto la orquesta vuelve a iniciar su labor, Terry al fin se acerca para felicitarme, la gente comienza a retomar las actividades que hacían hace solo unos minutos y la pista ahora luce con algunas contadas parejas que han comenzado a bailar al compás de la música, nosotros entre ellos…

-Hace solo unos minutos que nos separamos y ya te extraño… -me dice

-Eres actor, por qué debo creerte? –le sonrió

-Si no me crees, no me importa –esa altanería la extrañaba- pero me alegra ser el primero en bailar contigo este año…

-Y a mí…

-Me permite? –Albert! Tiene todo el derecho, pero… Por Dios! Que no haya escuchado nada!

-Por supuesto… -responde con su tono caballeroso- gracias por invitarme, ha sido una inolvidable celebración… -se dirige a mí- hasta pronto Señora Andrew, Señor… -lo veo alejarse y perderse entre los demás invitados, nosotros iniciamos con el vals

-Quién es? –me pregunta curioso

-Un… -no sé qué responder y dudo por un segundo- un amigo, un compañero del hospital… -respondo tratando de no mostrarme nerviosa

-Y por qué no me presentaste?

-Sabe quién eres…

-Pero yo no… -acaso son celos lo que escucho?

-Al parecer tenía prisa… la verdad es que debía regresar al hospital… creo que ya se marchó… -espero no haber explicado demasiado y provocar su curiosidad- te lo presentare en otra ocasión –le sonrió para que me crea…

El baile sigue, pero motivada por el hambre le hago saber que no he comido nada, me acompaña al bufet, disimuladamente, mientras elijo mis alimentos, lo busco entre la gente, creo que si se fue; quizá sea mejor, podrían reconocerlo. Luego de llenar mi plato, vamos a una de las mesas, comemos en silencio, tal y como ha sido muestra costumbre desde hace algún tiempo y ahora que lo pienso, creo que esta inicio gracias a que cualquier comentario mío le molestaba…

-Que harás mañana? – me sorprende, lo miro incrédula y al parecer lo nota, me hablo? De verdad está esperando mi respuesta?

-Bueno… -sigo sin creerlo- estaré de guardia… recuerda que en navidad estuve libre y esa fue la condición… -respondo con sinceridad, y ahora? Debo preguntarle algo yo también?- por qué´? –soy una tonta, eso fue todo que se me ocurrió…

-Lo había olvidado, pero es perfecto –lo miro curiosa, creo que no entendí… oh! Si! Seguro se verá con ella!- tengo mucho papeleo pendiente y estaré demasiado ocupado en ello… -genial! Así podre tardar, de ser necesario y sin que se dé cuenta; por suerte nunca ha intentado tenerme vigilada, es más, creo que hace mucho no se preocupa por mi… aunque, ahora entiendo la razón.

-Está bien… -es todo lo que digo tratando de aparentar tristeza

La gente comienza a irse poco a poco, hasta dejarnos prácticamente solos; aprovecho esto y me retiro; los Cornwell y los Leegan se quedaran en la mansión. Son casi las tres am y me acomodo en mi lecho para descansar, todo lo acontecido esta noche, me ha dejado exhausta, pero mañana debo levantarme temprano e irme a trabajar. No sé porque justo ahora recuerdo cierta charla sobre mi empleo, ese Albert, sí que es un desconsiderado, tratar de convencerme para dejar mi empleo, es lo único que últimamente me hacía sentir plena… El sueño poco a poco va ganando la batalla y pronto estaré profundamente dormida…

Casi son las 5, él intento no hacer ruido, pero lo he notado; acaso esta ebrio? Increíble, también esto debo soportar; intento no hacer ningún movimiento y así pasar desapercibida; es un sínico, seguro que también estuvo con ella, pero me da igual, que haga lo que quiera, mejor volveré a dormir… una vez más y casi a las 7 suena mi despertador, me levanto como siempre, un beso en la mejilla, siento muy ligero el tufo a alcohol, el sigue dormido, me doy una ducha rápida, me visto y salgo; como siempre, George me espera

-Buen día Señora Andrew.

-Candy… -le sonrió luego de saludarlo- cuantas veces tengo que pedirle que me llame Candy…

Llegamos al hospital y le pido, como siempre, que no pase por mí, aseguro no saber a qué hora terminara mi turno, aunque sé muy bien que nadie me molestara, solo lo hago por si las dudas. Lo veo alejarse, entro e inicio mis labores, durante el almuerzo casi corro al teléfono de la sala de espera, pido a la operadora me comunique al hotel y dejo el mensaje, tal y como habíamos acordado, la recepcionista lo repite para confirmar

_Mensaje de la señorita Johnson, para el Sr. Richard Graham:_

_Espero acepte nuestra oferta de hospedarse con nuestra familia, mientras permanezca en la ciudad, le recuerdo nuestra dirección…_

-Perfecto! –le digo, me siento demasiado emocionada- gracias y que tenga un buen día… -cuelgo sin esperar otra respuesta, la verdad es que ya quiero salir, lo extraño.

El día sigue su curso, al no haber mucho que hacer, me autorizan para salir temprano, además creo que en estos casos, siempre me ha servido ser la espora del magnate William Andrew. Decido llamar a casa para despistar. Albert contesta, creo que está molesto, pero en cuanto le aseguro que saldré tarde y daré un paseo, cambia su voz; claro! Ya sé que te estoy dando una gran oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella! Tranquila Candice, disimula…

Una vez fuera, tomo un carruaje, no está muy lejos, pero mientras más pronto llegue, mejor. Qué bueno que le avise en donde escondo la llave, yo misma la uso para entrar y como siempre, la dejo en el mismo lugar, sobre el marco de la puerta; reviso el pequeño recibidor, la cocina y por último la alcoba, sonrió al verlo desempacar, no trae demasiado o eso creo por lo que alcanzo a notar.

-Hola… -digo despacio, me acerco a él, me sonríe y saluda con un beso.

-No te escuche entrar –admite- te sienta bien el uniforme

-Salí tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de cambiarme… -le explico y lo abrazo- Salí temprano hoy…

Comemos algo que previamente preparo, me doy cuenta de que también hizo limpieza, le platico mi día y él, el suyo; hace mucho que no pasaba un momento tan agradable, al menos no sin sentirme presionada; una vez más me siento querida, valorada, apreciada, acompañada, amada… Aun no puedo creer todo esto que pasa, soy feliz, nuevamente soy feliz y poco me importa que ambos estemos casados, lo único que me interesa es que al fin estaremos juntos.

No sé porque, quizá un poco de remordimientos, le he preguntado por Susanna; ella ha mejorado más de lo que pensaba, según sus palabras, ahora es docente en un taller de actuación, es independiente gracias al empeño que ha puesto en sus terapias y al uso de una prótesis. Me alegra, al menos así esta locura no le afectara demasiado.

-Aun no te arrepientes? –pregunta angustiado

-No… -sonrío- y tú?

-Jamás… -bostezo, la verdad es que aún estoy cansada

-Duerme un poco…-sugiere

-No… -vuelvo a sonreír; por qué no logro dejar de sonreír desde anoche? Bueno, la verdad si lo sé, lo sé muy bien…- vamos a la cama… -le pido- pero no a dormir… -sonríe, se levanta, con un gesto me pide la mano y simplemente me dejo llevar

No debo dormir, ya es tarde, ya debería estar en casa, debo apresurarme antes de que sospeche algo o envié a alguien por mí; mañana durante el almuerzo regresare y volveremos a estar juntos, así que me levanto para alistarme, el dormita y no se da cuenta, le doy un leve beso en la mejilla y se remueve, señal inequívoca de que ha despertado.

-Ya te vas? –me pregunta

-Si…

-Espera! Te acompaño a buscar un transporte…

Se levanta y viste rápidamente. Salimos, el frio afuera es abrumador, pero soportable; me abraza y me hace sentir importante para él, caminamos un par de calles hasta toparnos con un cochero, él le llama para que se detenga, nos despedimos y me asegura que me estará esperando; subo al transporte y no puedo evitar tramar lo que diré al llegar a casa, para excusar mi tardanza; el camino se me hace eterno, desolador.

Cuando al fin llegó, sale Steven a recibirme, me informa que el señor aun está en su despacho, pero ha preguntado varias veces por mí. Subo a cambiarme, ya me tiene fastidiada el uniforme, me tomo mi tiempo, quizá una ducha? Si, buena idea… Siento un poco de nerviosismo, la verdad es que me demore más de lo que había planeado y entonces, ya en ropa interior, mientras busco algún vestido sencillo o mi camisón, el entra

-En dónde estabas? –Pregunta notablemente molesto- estaba a punto de ir yo mismo a buscarte! –esto sí que no lo esperaba, no quiero tener una discusión contigo, ni mucho menos llegar a creer que esa molestia es gracias a una bien oculta preocupación…

-Al Albert, es que yo… no medí mi tiempo y cuando me percate… ya era demasiado tarde… -hago una mueca de travesura, antes esto funcionaba; por favor, que me crea- disculpa… -balbuceo al notar su mirada incrédula

-Ya cenaste? –gracias! Un tono más social o será que me esta ignorando?

-No… y tú?

-Con los demás, los Leegan aún están aquí… -mira su reloj y sale diciendo- pediré que te preparen algo… -ojala que todo termine aquí, de todas formas, debo hacer algo para que no sospeche nada…

Después de cenar voy a su despacho, me acomodo en el sofá, me pregunto si vio su regalo sobre el escritorio? Pero que tonta! Estaba sobre el escritorio, seguro que si lo vio; el solo me da vistazo y sigue con sus documentos. Tengo sueño, demasiado sueño y sin proponérmelo, comienzo a dormitar. No sé cuánto tiempo después, el movimiento me exalta, me ha tomado en brazos, aun adormilada, no digo una sola palabra, temo meter la pata y descubrirme yo sola, él se percata de que he despertado.

-No debiste ir allá! –genial! Ahora me reprende

-Quería estar contigo… -miento, solo quería aparentar

-Tuviste un día pesado… -al fin llegamos a nuestra recamara- abres? –me pide y lo hago, me deja en la cama y sin esperarlo me besa, hace mucho no lo hacia

-Y eso? –pregunto con voz divertida, aunque la verdad es que me agrado…

-Eres mi esposa… -segura estoy de que te da igual cuando estas con ella- tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo, además, sé que últimamente no he sido el mismo de siempre... –apenas te das cuenta?- pero te amo y te necesito; no quiero ni pensar lo que sería mi vida sin ti… -si claro! También me dirás que Roma se hizo en un día y que las vacas vuelan?

Lo admito, me ha dejado sin palabras, no sé qué pensar, parece tan sincero que me hace sentir remordimientos; sin embargo, eso no es lo que esta misma noche me mostro cuando entre al despacho para acompañarlo. Le sonrió, no se q más hacer y el responde de la misma manera, una hermosa sonrisa, Albert tiene una hermosa sonrisa… hace tanto, tanto tiempo que no me sonreía así. Se levanta, va a la cómoda, abre mi cajón, toma algo y me lo da; es mi camisón.

-Has estado muy presionado con los negocios… -le respondo- lo comprendo bien… -vuelvo a sonreír y comienzo a cambiarme

Luego de finalmente acomodarnos, él se queda dormido rápidamente, me abraza y yo sigo sin saber que pensar, siento su respiración cerca de mi cuello y solo puedo recordar a Terry; me pregunto si ya dormirá, ya tendrá algo planeado? Una vez más el sueño me vence sin poderlo evitar…

La semana ha pasado rápido, mañana nos iremos aprovechando que George ha viajado a Detroit, en lugar de Albert; pero para no ir acompañada, pretextare querer caminar un poco; el nerviosismo es bastante, no sé si pueda seguir disimulando, pero estoy consciente de que a estas alturas todo depende de ello.

Albert se ha comportado tan diferente, comienzo a creer que quizá todo fueron alucinaciones mías, quizá este arrepentido, quizá algo sucedió el otro día, quizá solo es mi conciencia que atormentada por lo que hare, trata de evitarlo; pero ya todo está listo, a final de cuentas sigue sin intentar nada. Me pregunto que hará cuando se dé cuenta? Que pensara? En fin… debo al menos escribirle una nota de despedida; una nota, como aquella que en alguna ocasión me dejo, cuando aún yo no sabía quién era el realidad…

_Albert:_

_No pienso mentirte más, todo esto me duele, ha sido tan difícil para mí, que el descubrir la razón de tu comportamiento, me ha lastimado y confundido, me ha abierto los ojos y me ha ayudado para dejar de mentirme; pero he tomado una decisión._

_No era mi intención hurgar entre tus cosas, en realidad solo abrí ese cajón con la idea de dejar una sorpresa para ti, ahí; la sorprendida termine siendo yo, y sin saber cómo reaccionar, opte por dejar aquel presente sobre tu escritorio._

_El encontrar ese pequeño paquete, todos esos mensajes; me decepciono; aun no puedo creer que fuiste capaz de hacerme algo así._

_Supiste bien como ocultarte, la verdad es que no quiero saber absolutamente nada del asunto, no quiero saber cuánto tiempo llevas traicionándome con ella, no quiero saber por qué la elegiste a ella, nada._

_Sin embargo, desde ese día he tomado una decisión; llámalo arrebato, desconsuelo, o ponle el nombre que prefieras; lo único que te pido es que me dejes tranquila, que no me busques, que me permitas hacer esto sin tener que preocuparme por nada más que por mí; no sé a dónde ire, no sé qué obstáculos ahí encontrare, solo sé que me alejare de ti, que al fin toda esta farsa se terminara y podre reiniciar mi vida; y eso es lo que más me motiva._

_Se feliz; se feliz con ella, si es que eso es lo que quieres, te dejo el camino libre, te dejo hacer de tu vida lo que te plazca, porque a partir de este momento, lo último que pretendo es ser un obstáculo para ti…_

_Candice._

Esta noche luce extrañamente feliz; en cuanto llego, corrió a buscarme, me abrazo y beso con euforia; incluso me presumió el estar usando aquel juego de mancuernas que deje en su escritorio, como regalo de año nuevo. Cenamos juntos y pregunto sobre mi día, el me conto el suyo; incluso prometió que todo volvería a ser como antes, yo solo sonreí y afirme, la verdad es que estoy tan confundida. Al ir a la recamara me tomo de la mano y así solo empeora mi situación…

-Toma… -me da un sobre, el cual agarro y reviso.

-Qué es? –pregunto con curiosidad

-Ábrelo… -ahora?

-Importa si lo hago mañana? Estoy cansada y quisiera dormir… -acaso se decepciono?

-Está bien… -guardo el sobre sobre mi buro, me recuesto y él se apresura para hacer lo mismo- por favor… prométeme que hablaremos de ello mañana…

-Sí, claro… -mañana? Mañana, para cuando te des cuenta, ya estaré muy lejos, pero te siento preocupado por ello y hasta suplicante. Que tendrá ese sobre? Y si lo leo? No, mejor debo intentar dormir.

-Candy…

-Mmmh? –respondo sin ganas, ya no quiero seguir escuchándote

-En verdad estoy arrepentido de cómo te he tratado últimamente… -otra vez no…

-Te entiendo, el trabajo a veces afecta demasiado… -lo disculpo sabiendo la verdadera razón

-No tengo perdón… -suena realmente arrepentido- pero te aseguro que jamás volverá a suceder y todo esto te lo recompensare con creces…

Le daba la espalda, ahora volteo a él; acaricio su rostro, espero que así deje de hablar, lo consigo con un beso y agradezco su silencio, no quiero que sus palabras me afecten. El me abraza y vuelve a besar, con demasiada pasión para mi gusto, creo intuir lo que sigue y tratando de no afectar los planes que ya tengo con Terry, me dejo hacer.

No sé qué me pasa, la culpa me corroe, me afecta cada día más; el me ama? Él se entregó? Por qué, mientras todo sucedió, pensaba en alguien más? Pensaba en otro; si, pero también pensaba en el al mismo tiempo… es nostalgia? Es rencor? Es necesidad? Quisiera tener la respuesta a todas mis dudas y así poder sentirme menos sucia…

-Por qué? –me pregunto en un ligero murmullo casi imperceptible- por qué justo esta última noche? –tal vez, si en verdad me amara, quizá podría cambiar mi decisión…

La mañana es fría, nos veremos en la estación, no llevare nada más que mi bolso, Albert aun duerme, sonríe, me pregunto que estará soñando; le doy un beso en la mejilla, no despierta; tomo el sobre que me dio anoche y lo guardo en mi bolso, bajo y entro al despacho, sobre su portafolio coloco la misiva que le escribí anoche, salgo y como imagine, nadie reta mi decisión de marchar sola, llegando a la avenida más cercana tomo un carruaje y mientras voy rumbo a la estación; con sobre en mano, dudo si debo de leer o no, opto por volver a guardarlo, temo que de lo contrario, me retracte de mi decisión y termine por regresar a casa; pero aun así, muy en el fondo, algo me dice que todo esto es un error.

Terry ya me espera, nuestro tren no tardara en salir, luego de un abrazo y un discreto beso, abordamos. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, de que Albert ya haya leído mi mensaje y llegue en cualquier momento, tengo miedo de lo que estoy haciendo, de que no funcione, de que todo resulte ser una equivocación más, otro fracaso en mi lista.

-Qué te sucede? –ha notado mi actitud

-No, nada… -solo balbuceo, no sé si debo explicarle; le sonrió y me recargo en su hombro; él me abraza- no pude dormir… -por favor Candice, que pretexto tan estúpido!

-Duerme… -me pide, pero es justo eso lo último que creo poder hacer

No puedo evitar sentirme mal, una traidora, pero no se de quien, a quien he traicionado, a Terry, por haber estado con Albert? O a mi esposo, por todo lo que he hecho y sigo haciendo? El saber que tendré que estar oculta unos días en Nueva York, no me ayuda; el saber que usaremos documentos falsos para salir del país, empeora mi ansiedad, el saber que ahora es su turno de fingir una buena relación con su esposa, me atormenta.

Al arribar, el lucia diferente, la barba de todos estos días desapareció esta mañana; me entrego una dirección, dijo que me estarían esperando y que el iría en cuanto pudiera, vaya que lo planeo muy bien. Jamás creí que la señora Becker, estaría enterada de lo que estábamos haciendo y mucho menos de que lo apoyara.

Fue hasta la tarde cuando al fin pude volver a verlo, rápidamente compruebo que el esta tan decidido, que incluso ya contacto a los falsificadores, quienes en un par de días le entregaran los documentos y así poder ir a comprar los boletos para al fin salir del país.

Casi no tengo contacto con Terry, la última vez que vino me aseguro ya tener todo listo para en tres días más, al fin partir a Inglaterra; la madre de Terry ha sido muy amable conmigo, me ha comprado ropa y algunos accesorios indispensables, además de otros artículos, pero a pesar de todo me siento aburrida, pensé que todo marcharía mas rápido. Me pregunto si Albert ha intentado buscarme? Es cierto! Su carta! Había olvidado su carta, la busco en mi bolso, aquí esta, pero me veo interrumpida.

-Hola pecas! –me saluda con un beso- que tal tu día?

-Aburrido… -admito y dejo lo que hacía, ya después habrá tiempo para leer.

-No desesperes, ya pronto nos iremos… -intenta animarme, pero la verdad es que, en el fondo quiero regresar a casa. Sin embargo, temo la reacción de Albert si me atreviera; pero sobretodo, Terry, sería una enorme desilusión para él; no podría, no después de todos sus esfuerzos…

Nuevamente una mañana fría; Eleonor, como me ha pedido que la llamara, me acompaña hasta el muelle, esperamos en el auto, Terry no tarda en llegar, lo tiene todo listo, nos despedimos de su madre y salimos juntos, tomados de la mano, abordamos el barco y todo parece estar normal; todo, incluso yo.

-Segunda clase… -me dice, como tratando de romper el hielo entre nosotros- para despistar… -le sonrió, creo que ahora sí, estoy realmente arrepentida de todo esto, pero ya es demasiado tarde, desperdicie toda oportunidad que tuve, lo hice creyendo hacer lo correcto.

Zarpamos, no hubo ningún contratiempo o problema con la documentación, el día pasa demasiado lento para mí, él esta tan feliz, comienzo a creer que esto es una especie de luna de miel para sí; básicamente solo hemos salido a comer y regresamos a nuestro camarote para disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía.

Él ha despertado primero, escucho el rumor del agua, señal inequívoca de que se está bañando y nuevamente Albert esta en mi mente,; soy una traidora, ahora lo sé, es así como me siento, no debo posponerlo más, busco en mi bolso abro el sobre y suspiro antes de leer…

_Enero 1_

_Mi amada Candy:_

_Espero me perdones por la tontería que he cometido; fue solo un arrebato del cual estoy sumamente arrepentido; pero después de tanto meditar, he decidido que lo mejor es admitirlo. Sé que al hacerlo, corro el riesgo de perderte para siempre, pero esto es demasiado para mí, no puedo seguir tratando de llevar una vida tranquila, con esto atormentándome en mi interior. Te he herido, te he hecho sufrir con mi propio auto castigo, con mi silencio e ingenuidad al suponer que no tendría importancia._

_Te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y el miedo a que lo sepas por alguna tercera fuente, pero sobre todo a que te alejes de mi lado es demasiado. Anoche al verte bailar con ese extraño, sentí celos; creo que es principalmente eso lo que más me motiva a escribir estas líneas, me he dado cuenta de lo egoísta que he sido contigo, de que te estoy empujando a los brazos de cualquier otro que simplemente aproveche la oportunidad._

_Recuerdas nuestros planes al casarnos? Acordamos en disfrutar de unos años, antes de formar una familia. He pensado que quizá ya es tiempo y al fin, este año que comienza, podamos ver realizado ese sueño; lo imaginas? Nuestro hogar con algunos pequeños corriendo y jugando por entre los jardines… Me emociona esa idea, me emociona creer que quizá pronto será…_

_Debo admitir que a pesar de que escribo esta carta hoy y con total intención de que la leas, solo quiero armarme de valor para poder hacerlo; así que, quizá notes que la fecha es anterior a aquella en que te la entregare. Discúlpame, no que más decir, solo estoy tratando de desvariar y así poder aletargar lo importante; también te pido otra disculpa, por mi temor a hablártelo de frente._

_Admito que esto es demasiado difícil para mí, más de lo que imaginaba, no sé por dónde debo iniciar, no sé qué tan detallado debo ser, no sé si debo incluir nombres o callarlos, no sé; quizá no sé nada e incluso quizá estoy equivocado al escribirte estas líneas, quizá en el mundo entero no existe hombre más idiota y al mismo tiempo, mas enamorado de ti, tanto como yo._

_Pero basta de rodeos, tal vez con tantas largas estoy aburriéndote o haciéndote enfadar y no encuentro mejor forma para hacértelo saber, solo explicar cómo fue que para mí, empezó todo esto… Lo único que te pido es que leas todo, cada frase, hasta el final, hasta la última palabra que te escribiré…_

_Hace casi seis meses que nuestros trabajos se convirtieron en un obstáculo para nosotros, los frecuentes viajes de negocios que tenía que realizar y tu temporal cambio al turno nocturno; nos alejaron; y no es pretexto, simplemente es lo que permitimos que pasara. Debo ser honesto y la verdad es que te extrañaba, a ti, a tu compañía, tu sinceridad, tu sentido el humor, las largas charlas que teníamos, tu pasión, tu entrega, todo…_

_No estoy completamente seguro de lo que sucedió después, pero un día ella llego a las oficinas, buscaba a su esposo, pero había salido para atender ciertos asuntos de la empresa; la invite a almorzar, charlamos, nos dimos un poco de compañía mutua; eso me agrado, me hizo sentir nuevamente un hombre capaz de capturar la atención de una dama, de una mujer._

_Estas salidas para almorzar, se hicieron algo recurrente, se convirtieron en algo que disfrutaba, a pesar de siempre estar pensando en ti, a pesar de siempre desear que fueras tu aquella que me regalaba su compañía; sin embargo sabía que en esos precisos instantes, descansabas de una larga y pesada jornada laboral._

_Un día todo cambio, debía viajar a Lakewood; algunos asuntos pendientes requerían mi presencia ahí y creí que también podía ser una muy buena oportunidad para relajarnos un poco; sin embargo, gracias a tu empleo te era imposible acompañarme. En realidad yo esperaba que lo hicieras para así lograr reafirmar nuestro matrimonio, creía que quizá te sentirías igual que yo, que no te importaría tu trabajo o lo que fuera, siempre y cuando lográramos salir de dicha iniciante actitud. _

_Me equivoque; recuerdo que te rogué ir conmigo, que te prometí hacer algo para no perjudicar tu puesto e incluso; te recordé que gracias a nuestra posición social, no tenías la necesidad de hacerlo. Te molestaste, me llamaste machista y engreído; fue así como me sentí, durante el viaje me reclame a mí mismo por haber actuado así, no podía creer que había tratado de chantajearte con esos argumentos._

_Estando ahí, una tarde fui a la vieja cabaña del bosque, quería distraerme un poco, quería averiguar cómo excusar mi actitud, no encontré razón alguna, me sentía desesperado y solo buscaba un poco de aquella serenidad que siempre me ha brindado la naturaleza; recuerdo haber cabalgado por algunos minutos, iba de regreso a la mansión. Nunca espere encontrarla ahí, su caballo se atascó en uno de los tantos lodazales, se había ofrecido a buscarme, ya que me esperaban para la cena; como pude y entre la lluvia que espontáneamente había aparecido, libere al corcel y sabiendo que el camino de regreso a Lakewood sería demasiado largo y peligroso, creí que lo más prudente seria regresar a la casona. Una vez ahí, con la ropa mojada, el frio que hacía y sin nada más que un par de cobijas; solo sucedió._

_Fue solo una ocasión, nunca tuve la intención de que aquello se repitiera, me atormentaba el saberme un traidor; pero ella, con sus propios problemas maritales, no dejaba de buscar refugio en mí, me mandaba mensajes, llamaba a la oficina e incluso, varias veces me amenazo con decírtelo. El terror a que lo cumpliera y perderte, me obligo a prestarle más atención a ese asunto que a ti; yo solo quería hallar una solución y nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que todo nos afectó, que nos seguía afectando, tanto que una vez retomado tu horario habitual, prácticamente, entre nosotros todo seguía igual._

_Hace no demasiado tiempo, harto de su insistencia, nuevamente la enfrente, le advertí que si pretendía seguir atosigándome, le traería graves consecuencias, y si cumplía su promesa de contarte todo lo sucedido, la perjudicada seria ella; solo así me dejo en paz, solo así pude al fin respirar tranquilo, solo así podía comenzar a tramar una forma de reconciliación entre nosotros._

_Nuestra para entonces, nula vida marital; fue lo que me alentó y he tratado de cambiar mi actitud; lo sé, este cambio ha sido demasiado lento; pero quería prepararte una sorpresa. Es por ello que he planeado una segunda luna de miel por el Caribe. Para el próximo mes; acepta por favor, perdóname te lo suplico; ambos hemos cometido errores y estoy perfectamente consciente de que mi actitud, incluso quizá te ha alentado a hacer algo similar a lo que yo mismo he hecho, no me mal intérpretes, jamás dudaría de ti; sé que eres una mujer fuerte, no eres ese tipo de persona, tu eres tan entregada, que estoy seguro de que si alguna vez, algo así pasa por tu mente, lo hablarías de frente._

_Candy, te amo y aceptare el castigo que me quieras dar; si necesitas alejarte por algún tiempo, lo entenderé; si decides que es mejor terminar nuestro matrimonio, te aseguro que intentare persuadirte, hasta agotar todo recurso y si aun así no lo consigo, entonces te juro que aunque no volvamos a estar juntos, te amare eternamente._

_Únicamente tuyo:_

_Albert_

-Ya despertaste! -tan solo un par de minutos después de leer, me asusta y nerviosa trato de guardar el sobre- que es eso?

-Ohm…? –no sé qué decir, aun ni quiera termino de creer lo que acabo de leer, tengo que pensar rápido- una carta de… de Patty… -gracias Patty, me has salvado de esta- llego el día anterior a nuestra partida de Chicago y había olvidado leerla… -espero no ser tan obvia

-Patty? –afirmo con la cabeza- ah! Si! La gordita! –sigues siendo igual de patán? Por qué no puedes llamar a las personas por su nombre?

-Sí, ella… -respondo forzada

-Qué bien! Ire a desayunar… -al menos no me preguntaste que dice- vienes?

-Después, primero debo arreglarme…

-Entonces nos vemos después… -así de simple? No me esperaras? No me dirás que me dé prisa? Ni siquiera me dijiste "buen día"! No sé…? pero creo que definitivamente, esto será mucho más difícil de lo pensé…

El agua caliente me brinda un temporal consuelo, no dejó de recordar las palabras de mi esposo Albert y por otro lado, todo lo que Terry ha hecho por mi desde ese día ultimo del año. Me duele la realidad, me duele saber que mi verdadero esposo tiene una muy errada opinión de mí, me duele admitir que al final yo actué peor; yo hui, yo lo traicione de distintas formas, yo lo decepcione más de una vez, yo nunca intente nada para saber la razón de su comportamiento, yo nunca imagine que él estaba luchando solo contra todo eso; sus negocios, una mujer encaprichada y para colmo, una esposa indiferente…

-Ojala un día logres perdonarme… -balbuceo y trato de contener las lágrimas al estar segura de que lo hará- si tan solo hubiera leído la carta antes…

De nada me sirve lamentarme, ya de nada me sirve saber lo que en realidad sucedió; ya de nada me sirve el arrepentimiento; se lo que me espera a partir de ahora, una vida no muy clara, un nuevo y lejano reiniciar, un nuevo y fingido esposo que también jura amarme y al cual espero poder corresponderle igual.

Ahora caigo en cuenta de que todo solo ha sido una buena excusa para mí, vi la oportunidad y no pensé, solo actué; lo amo? Justo ahora ni siquiera de eso estoy segura, quizá solo es cariño, de lo contrario, tal vez no sentiría que esto es un error, el más grande que he cometido.

Debo continuar, debo intentar comenzar de nuevo, debo ser una mejor compañera para Terry, debo soportar mi conciencia, la culpa que ya ha comenzado a atormentarme y que quizá por mucho tiempo me haga vivir intranquila, debo amarlo, él se lo merece...

Camino por un largo pasillo rumbo al comedor, no tengo hambre, quizá no debí venir, me detengo y observo la inmensa y hermosa vista que se ofrece ante mí, no hay nada alrededor de este barco, solo agua y es por ello que mis pensamientos vuelven a acecharme, ya no hay marcha atrás, ya es demasiado tarde, solo me queda el arrepentimiento, la desilusión que siento por mí misma, y la desolación que difícilmente lograre aminorar.

-Albert… -no puedo evitar las lágrimas- perdóname, sé que actué mal, sé que debí estar ahi para ti, debí leer tu carta esa noche, debí hacer caso a mi corazón, debí darme cuenta, debí… debí ser una mejor esposa… -cierro los ojos y entre sollozos sonrió al recordar cómo fue nuestra historia desde el inicio- Te amo… -es el gemido que se escapa, justo cuando siento una mano en mi hombro

-Y yo a ti pecosa… -quien más? Solo tu serás ahora mi única compañía- pensé que no te habías dado cuenta de que me acercaba

-No me puedes engañar tan fácil… -me limpio las lágrimas y trato de sonreír

-Por qué lloras? –suenas tan convincente, tan preocupado

-Estoy feliz… -te miento, quizá yo también podría ser buena actriz- al fin estamos juntos… -lo admito, solo mentí con esa primera frase- Sé que mi vida será muy diferente a tu lado…

-Hare todo lo que pueda, con tal de estar juntos siempre –eres sincero, lo sé, es por eso que sonrió- jamás te traicionare…

Ahora sé que él tampoco lo hizo, que en realidad todo fue mi culpa, que en realidad, yo he sido la única traidora en esta historia, te traicione a ti, traicione a Albert e incluso a mí misma; y ni siquiera se claramente porque lo hice y la verdad es que ni siquiera estoy segura de si debo creer todo lo que pienso, todo lo que me digo, todas estas acusaciones que yo misma me hago; he errado tantas veces, que quizá al pensar así, estoy en otra de mis innumerables equivocaciones. Un abrazo inesperado, te quedas a mi lado y observamos el océano; quizá después de todo, así será, quizá algún día logre perdonarme y vivir tranquila, amándote más de lo que ahora puedo creer; al fin y al cabo, para eso son los errores, para aprender de ellos y tratar de evitar que vuelvan a suceder.

-Lo se… -luego de un beso, contesto con toda sinceridad, sabiendo que pondré todo de mi parte para que así sea- sé que seremos felices… -y es lo que en verdad espero, tener a su lado una familia, vivir en armonía y amar a Terrence sin equivocaciones; a él, con quien a partir de ayer y gracias a una documentación falsa, estoy casada- Te amo… -son mis últimas palabras, las cuales digo, sin saber exactamente a quien las dirijo…

* * *

><p>Pues bien, Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta, mi más nueva historia, la inicie creyendo que la inspiración me había abandonado; debo admitir que cuando comencé a escribirla, solo estaba segura de una cosa: trataría sobre el año nuevo, además de que la primera frase es algo que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo y que (según yo) quería usar para algo sobre Stear. Conforme iba avanzando, me di cuenta de que estaba tomando un rumbo extraño; cuando aquel desconocido se acercó a Candy, creí que ellos tendrían un final feliz, luego de que Albert entrego su carta, pensé que ella se arrepentiría… Sin embargo y según iba escribiendo, cada vez me alejaba más y más de todos esos objetivos, hasta llegar a este final ambiguo pero que desde mi perspectiva es perfecto y por completo, hermoso…<p>

Enormes besos y fuertes abrazos a todos (as) y feliz año nuevo, les deseo desde la fría o mejor dicho, congelante Tlaxcala!

Monse – 4tardecer

PD: Por cierto! No se preocupen, pronto seguiré con QUE SOPLE sé que las he abandonado, así que no desesperen... pronto tendrán el siguiente capítulo, además, estoy releyendo la historia, para retomar el script...


	2. II

**AÑO NUEVO**

**Albert**

Tal parece que esta noche será igual a todas las demás en que hay una reunión social de por medio. Desde muy temprano me sentí abochornado por toda esta situación, veía a la gente corriendo de un lado a otro, colocando adornos aquí y allá; disimulando su felicidad, sin detenerse a observar mi desdicha. Lo único rescatable, hasta ahora, es el pequeño presente que ella dejo sobre mi escritorio.

Al medio día, Dorothy fue la única que se me acerco, pero solo fue para que supervisara su trabajo; la felicite, los canapés eran una delicia. Para eso fui requerido, ella se marcho a continuar con su labor y de nuevo me quede desolado.

Si la relación con Candy estuviera bien al menos la tendría a ella haciéndome compañía y entreteniéndome con sus alocadas ideas. Pero hace tanto tiempo que difícilmente me dirige la palabra, me sonríe o me regala una muestra de cariño; y es mi culpa, lo sé. A pesar de ello, me desespera y me saca de mis cabales, y es que, la realidad es que soy hombre y tengo necesidades.

La fiesta dio inicio hace bastante y en todo el día no he visto a mi esposa, ni una sola vez; al contrario, los tantos inversores con quienes estoy asociado, me asfixian con su insistente parloteo. Por fortuna y luego de casi una hora tratando inoportunos asuntos de negocios, Archie me libera de tan cruel destino; pero para mi desgracia solo hay algo erróneo en él; su esposa.

–Y Candy? –me pregunta luego de saludarme y desearme un feliz año, quizá ya se percato de nuestros problemas.

–En algún lado –exhalo y sonrió forzado, no es momento para disgustos y mucho menos con la aludida aun ausente.

–Es tu esposa –maldita!Si supieras cuanto te desprecio y como me arrepiento de haberte conocido; con tu incansable facha de mosca muerta– deberías saber en dónde está.

–No es mi esclava… –mascullo entre dientes, lo último que deseo es volver a dirigirte la palabra– Candy solo es mi esposa –vuelvo a sonreír– es libre de hacer lo que desee.

–Imagino que ella tiene la misma opinión –pobre Archie, no tienes idea, quisiera que tu mujer no estuviera inmiscuida y así poder pedirte un consejo o minino, obligarte al divorcio– después de todo, eso es lo grandioso de Candy, al igual que contigo; ambos son espíritus libres

–Sí; mantenerla encerrada seria como pedirle al sol que no salga mañana. –al menos en eso no puedo mentir, estoy demasiado enamorado de ella, aunque eso solo me atormenta mas.

–De hecho –señala a un rincón del salón, y al fin veo a Candy, con su clásica mueca de aburrimiento, pero hay algo mas, algo que no logro definir– ahí esta y parece que también te está buscando.

–Debo ir –le agradezco con una palmada en el hombro. Después de todo; es posible que me haya extrañado durante el día. Después de todo, podría estar buscándome…

Trato de llegar a ella, aun así me mantengo atento para esquivar a cualquiera que pretenda meterse en mi camino. La observo, luce hermosa con ese vestido… que color es? Rojo, magenta, fiusha quizá? No importa! El tono es lo de menos, lo importante es que; soy afortunado por tenerla, si la perdiera, nada en este podrido mundo valdría la pena; ella es lo único que hace tolerable la idea de ser tan presuntamente poderoso. No; nada es tan importante como ella y a la vez, nada me hace ser tan ruin como ella.

A escasos metros, la admiro mejor, me agrada ese peinado desenfadado que porta a pesar de la ocasión, las contadas y rebeldes pecas que no quisieron desaparecer con aquellos "tratamientos o mejor dicho; remedios caseros de belleza", esos finos labios que me muero por besar hasta dejarlos hinchados, enrojecidos y adoloridos de pasión. No voltea, pero intuyo que ya se ha percatado de mi presencia; la delicada línea que enmarca su cuello, se ve un poco tensa, y eso la delata.

Eres nociva para mí, si supieras lo que me causas con tu sola indiferencia…

–Te sucede algo? –le pregunto al ver esa extraña expresión en su rostro, pero esquiva mi mirada. Está furiosa?

–Acaso importa? –si no querías responder, no era necesario y para colmo me sonríes de la misma forma que a los demás; forzada. Vaya que soy un perfecto imbécil! Y yo que imagine que me extrañabas

–Por qué no me importaría? –debo calmarme antes de enfadarme y desengañarme más. Te amo, pero a veces no sé si tú sientes lo mismo, quizá si te lo hago ver de alguna manera– sabes bien que eres importante para mí; lo eres todo en mi vida…

–Si claro..! –pero qué ironía!Es innegable que te fastidia mi presencia, admítelo ya Albert‼ No importa lo que intentes; si ella no pone de su parte, este matrimonio es asunto perdido– olvídalo. Iré con Annie… –pretextos solo es eso y para colmo con esa bruja…

–Candy, espera… –le estoy rogando? si, lo hago, a tal nivel he llegado y lo peor es que me ignoro o probablemente no me escucho. No; no seas ingenuo, quizá hasta te engaña. Podrías mandar a vigilarla y comprobarlo… lo repito burlándome de mi mismo, solo ella me hace pensar en bagatelas como esta…

Y efectivamente solo fue un pretexto; ya que solo la veo pasar no menos de 5 minutos con aquella mujer.

El aglutinamiento de la gente me hastía al límite de mis capacidades; al límite en que comienzo a sentirme inofensivo, desvalido, solitario…

Hay tanta gente a mi alrededor; todos felices inconscientes de mi dependencia… Si eso es! Esto no puede ser nada más que una prisión mental. Dependo tanto de ella…

A paso lento recorro el salón, no me detengo ante nadie, no respondo absolutamente a nadie; al menos no, hasta que, de frente, me topo con un elegante sujeto que en gesto de saludo, pone ligeramente en alto y ladea tenuemente su copa. Respondo de la misma forma. Me es tan familiar y a la vez, no recuerdo haberlo visto últimamente…

Durante aparentes breves instantes, instalado al costado de una efigie, disfruto de una aparente tranquilidad, pero es una tranquilidad a medias, ya que no logro evitar mis tormentosos pensamientos. Me pregunto a donde fue Candy…

–Tan absorto como siempre… –cerca de mí, escucho balbucear a una tímida pero melodiosa voz

–Patty! Que sorpresa! –es grato encontrar una sonrisa sincera después de tanta hipocresía, después de tanta falsedad…

–Sé que eres un hombre de negocios, pero esa seriedad que muestras te delata… –bromea. Será cierto que luzco tan formal?

–Es solo cansancio –pretexto, exhalando con pesadez.

–He buscado a Candy… –claro, olvidaba que son buenas amigas… por que otra razón me buscarías?– nadie la ha visto. Quizá tu sepas en donde esta; no pretendas esconderla y guardarla solo para ti… –ríe con picardía

–Me crees capaz? –finjo indignación y después de sonreír, mucho más relajado, pienso en algún otro pretexto, esta vez para disculpar a mi esposa– ehm…? Ya buscaste en la parte de arriba? Me parece recordar que tenía jaqueca…

–Que mal! –Se preocupa– pero si se siente mal, es mejor dejarla descansar… –sonríe, en un gesto de comprensión– supongo entonces que tendré que esperar para saludarla… pero me temo que no será por mucho –explica ahora cabizbaja– también estoy buscando a Tom. Lo has visto?

–Tom? No tenía idea de que estaba por aquí! –me sorprende y alegra; al parecer todos los amigos de Candy lograron asistir.

–Sí; vino a la ciudad por algún asunto del rancho –será cierto lo que presiento? Será que Patty y Tom…?

–Viniste con él? –pregunto perspicaz

–No! –se alarma ligeramente, procurando no alzar demasiado la voz. Si Candy estuviese aquí, estaría más que feliz por este asunto– Lo que sucede es que, la Señorita. Pony y la Hermana María le pidieron me esperara –revela sin percatarse de su nerviosismo– es solo que no quiero regresar sola al hotel… –vuelve a sonreír, sonrojada.

–Si se da el caso de que Tom se haya marchado sin ti, puedes quedarte aquí…

–No! No… –baja un poco el tono de voz– no quiero dar molestias…

–Patty! –acercándose a nuestro costado, la insensible Sra. Cornwell se alegra; mientras Archie no hace más que tolerarla

Me alejo casi desapercibidamente y no encuentro mejor refugio que el salón contiguo a la biblioteca. Para mi mala fortuna Neal está aquí; al menos esta solo…

–Ya veo que no soy el único que trata de escapar de la supuesta fiesta de fin de año… –debo admitir que últimamente Neal me parece más agradable… debe ser gracias a su nueva novia

–Y yo veo que sigues siendo el mismo cínico de siempre… –nada mejor que la verdad, en estos casos. Y claro! Carcajea sin vacilar.

–Cínico? Si! Pero jamás me veras sufriendo tras las faldas de alguien! –bastardo, a pesar del pasado me agrada tu compañía, no cabe duda que un hombre puede ser más accesible al tener una linda dama a su lado

–Y que me dices de… –para que escarbar en el pasado– como se llama? …Ruby? –justo al blanco!

– Ruby… –vaya que lo tiene bajo su dominio! Me burlo, con una risa silenciosa

–Me pregunto si es real, o pronto la conoceremos…

–Crees que estoy loco? Con mi madre consiguiéndome una nueva señora Leegan! Lo último que quiero es que la ahuyenten!

–Sé lo que es eso… –me mira con sorpresa; obvio!– sí; yo… ya sabes cómo podía ser insistente la tía abuela…

–Vaya que lo sé! Pero admítelo Albert… también era manipulable; y prueba de ello es que terminaste casándote con Candy… lo cual, termine por agradecer… en serio! No sé como la soportas!

–Ey! –Reacciono después de un segundo con una sonrisa boba

–En serio; no lo tomes a mal, es solo que ella es demasiado… decidida –claro! Es una de las cosas que amo de ella– al menos yo, no podría tolerar algo así.

–Lo que pasa, es que eres demasiado débil, como para imponerte ante una mujer –el burro hablando de orejas…

–Lo dices por experiencia propia? –imbécil! Vaya que lo eres, aunque en realidad rio

–Por qué otra cosa habría de ser? –le respondo entre carcajadas y justo cuando Archie entra en el salón.

Por menos de un minuto, Neal y yo permanecemos serios, a la expectativa. Pero no logramos evitarlo y estallamos en una estruendosa risotada. Por qué? No lo sé! Pero parece divertido.

–Lamento interrumpirlos. Pero su presencia es requerida en el salón principal –pronuncia en un tono demasiado ceremonioso, hablándome sobre todo a mí

–Adelántense –pido, mientras me dirijo en sentido contrario, hasta el mostradorcillo en donde me sirvo un trago. Dudo entre Whisky, Vodka o quizá un poco de brandy me venga bien. Termino eligiendo un poco de escoses que sin duda me ayudara a relajarme.

De regreso al salón principal, me halló una vez más entre el bullicio de personas. Candice no está por ningún lado y lo último que deseo es hacer esto… estoy completamente, fuera de control; desesperado, angustiado, incomodo.

–Gracias a todos por su presencia –pronuncio, desde la parte alta de las escaleras; cruzando los brazos, mostrando que estoy irritado tanto por la obligación que representa y también porque se supone que mi pequeña debería estar a mi lado, apoyándome– en esta noche de fin de año… –veo a Archie quien se acerca en mi apoyo y claro! Ello sirve para que el resto sepa que aun hay mas Andrew– Nos complace el que hayan decidido pasar esta velada tan especial, en compañía de nuestra familia –que mas puedo decir, que parezca cierto? Piensa Albert, piensa!– y a su vez; debo admitir que es grato estar rodeados de gente tan significativa para nosotros mismos, como lo son ustedes. Algunos a quienes nos une no solo la amistad, sino también los negocios… –sonrió tan sinceramente como puedo pero es casi imposible.

"Como cada año, esta época suele ser de reflexión, esperanza y porque no decirlo; de aprendizaje. Yo mismo creo haber aprendido una muy buena lección el día de hoy… pero puede que no… –fue el momento perfecto para una pequeña broma y este es el idóneo para dar fin al tema– En unos cuantos minutos, estaremos en un nuevo año, lleno de propósitos y deseos, que, no lo duden, espero se cumplan –aseguro con toda la ecuanimidad que poseo– no tengo más que decir; solo que sigan disfrutando de esta celebración y por supuesto, nos vemos el año entrante...

Recibo una ovación que estoy seguro no merezco; pero lo peor de todo es que me siento tan hipócrita como todos ellos. Podría hacer algo para evitarlo? Podría hacer algo para dejar de ser quién soy?

Sintiéndome apático; camino entre los festejantes hasta llegar a uno de los balcones, hasta encontrar alguno que de casualidad está vacío. Sabiendo que tal hipocresía ha comenzado a tomar lugar, incluso en mi vida personal; con Candy…

–Interesante discurso! –demonios! Lo que me faltaba! Esta maldita burlándose de mí.

–Acaso esperas que me sienta halagado? Por favor! Nada que venga de ti, es bueno…

–No siempre has pensado así…

–No; en eso tienes razón. Hay una muy buena explicación para mi cambio de actitud, y esa es que antes; Annie Brighton era una chica linda, sensible e incluso, tímida. No la zorra que ahora es. –sonrió interiormente, anticipando mi victoria.

Gime, notablemente incomoda. Pero no fue suficiente para ahuyentarla.

–Si yo soy una zorra… podrías decirme; que eres tú?

Que soy yo? Excelente pregunta que solo acrecienta él desdén que siento por mí mismo. Suspiro, como única señal de la lucha interna desarrollándose en mi interior; y vuelvo a suspirar cuando estoy seguro de la respuesta, una respuesta que no se si debería dar…

–Al menos no me glorifico con mis pasadas acciones –sentencio, omitiendo todo lo que hay detrás de esa corta frase– y mucho menos, trato de tomar ventaja de ellas… –observo el jardín delantero, desde el balcón, evadiendo tener que darle la cara.

–No! Claro que no! Nunca pretendí eso! Además; tú ni quisiera fuiste capaz de tomar cartas en el asunto!–responde con el mismo tono modulado que uso yo, tratando de controlar el enardecimiento.

–Y qué demonios pretendías que hiciera!? –volteo, completamente exasperado– He tratado de explicarte que decirlo; no es lo más prudente!

–Entonces; quieres decir que callar, que el que tanto Archie como Candy no sepan; es lo mejor? No seas absurdo Albert!

–Maldición! Acaso no puedes entender? Lo último que deseo es perderla!

–Lo último que deseo, es lo mismo; es perderla a ella y perder también a mi marido… –su modulación es mucho más suave; afectivo… No! No trates de jugar conmigo! Tu supuesta inocencia no me convencerá!

–Precisamente! No soy como Candy y es por ello que no tan fácil volveré a caer con tus perversas artimañas!

–Esta la razón de mi insistencia! Porque nunca escuchas, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo explicarte que necesito decírselo; necesito que lo sepan

–Para qué? Para tu paz mental? –me mofo de su ingenua idea, hasta que me cierra la boca con algo que creo es genuina honestidad

–Si, por mi paz mental, por mi propio bien, porque no quiero seguir cargando con estas culpas ni este terrible secreto; pero sobre todo porque estoy harta de la incertidumbre, del miedo, de la angustia y la idea de que si ellos lo descubren… será peor…

–peor…! –no puedo soportar esa idea. Que sería lo peor? Perder a Candy? Si; definitivamente! Y aunque sigo sin confiar al cien por ciento en esta mujer, creo que debería hacerle un poco de caso.

No, no puedo seguir así; con tantos pensamientos atormentándome, señalándome, traicionándome, recordándome la terrible persona que soy. No; no puedo seguir así, haciéndola por completo responsable de lo que sucedió, humillándola, juzgándola de lo peor, recordándole que al igual que yo, ha tenido errores; errores que nos denigran, a ambos. Porque esa es la única verdad, ambos actuamos irresponsablemente y ya es hora de aceptar las consecuencias.

-Alguna vez pensaste contárselo a Archie? –pregunto suavizando el tono, sabiendo la respuesta, bajando mis defensas y cambiando por completo la actitud de esta discusión, mientras observo como la nieve ha cubierto cada pequeño espacio del jardín

–Lo he hecho tantas veces… –vacila, pero se rinde y suspira bajando sus propias defensas; buscando las palabras con que podría continuar esta nueva charla.

La observo pensar, la observo casi pronunciar. Y mientras tanto me pregunto; que no estoy yo en la misma situación? Que no, al igual que ella, he tenido la intención de contárselo a Candy? Que no me he acobardado y he terminado por callar?

–Annie –pronuncio en un tono de voz, con el cual hace mucho tiempo no me dirigía a ella– ya no importa nada de eso; sea como sea, te aprovechaste de la situación. Prácticamente te dedicaste a acosarme! –termino esa frase, seguro de ello, termino modulando la voz para no armar un escándalo, termino nuevamente culpándola de todos mis problemas con mi esposa; y una vez cierro la boca, me arrepiento de esas palabras.

–Y que esperabas que hiciera? Sentarme en casa y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado? –ahora me mira con reproche, comienzo a creer que no solo para mí ha sido muy difícil– Sabes que no es tan simple!

–Y entonces porque lo hacías? –se bien que no era tan simple, pero necesito una explicación y al fin este momento en que tenemos un poco de paz, lo aprovechare para obtener respuestas. Aunque no sé que esperar, no sé si serán honestas o si esta facha de arrepentimiento es sincera. Demonios! Sigo sin poder confiar!

–Porque supuse que pensabas igual que yo, que te sentías igual que yo, que quizá estabas tan desesperado como yo! Pero no cabe duda de que me equivoque. A ti no te interesa nada, siempre y cuando no afecte tu matrimonio. Lo peor es que justo eso soy para ti y justo eso me estas cobrando. Pero sabes! Sin no hubieras tenido intenciones, yo no habría respondido!

–Estás diciendo que es mi culpa? –no puedo ocultar la sorpresa que me causa tal ofensa y me apresuro de regreso al salón, pero no sé que me hace recapacitar, regreso un solo paso y espero su respuesta.

–No! Estoy tratando de decir que fuimos… –baja la mirada, se muestra nerviosa y de pronto reacciono; Archie!– fuimos a New York –dice al fin– lo recuerdas Patty?

–Patty –la recibo con un tenue cabeceo, rogando porque no haya escuchado nada– ocurre algo?

–New York es tan despampanante! –se acerca hasta el balcón y toma a Annie de la mano– Por favor Albert, me harías el favor de decir a Candy que quiero hablar con ella?

–Como? Aun no la has visto? –esto es demasiado extraño. Esto no es normal

–No; pero no te preocupes, si se sentía mal; es mejor que descanse… Oh! Por cierto –de su abrigo saca un par sobres y me los entrega– uno es para ti y el otro para Candy. Serias tan amable de entregárselo.

–Patty; nunca cambiaras; siempre tan educada… –disfrazo mi preocupación por mi pequeña y los vestigios de la discusión con Annie; con una sonrisa que a pesar de todo, es demasiado franca– pero… no me digas que ya te vas?

–De hecho sí; Tom cree que es mejor; nuestro tren saldrá mañana muy temprano y…

–Entiendo Patty; no es necesaria tu explicación… pero mi oferta de que se queden aquí; sigue en pie.

–Lo sé y créeme que me encantaría, sobre todo por Candy; pero temo que la rechazare…

–Esperen al menos hasta media noche; no falta demasiado –intenta persuadirla, pero dudo mucho que resulte– Estoy segura de que si insistimos, Tom accederá.

–Yo no me haría tantas ilusiones –ríe, reacomodando sus anteojos; ríe, recordándome a Stear– deberías saberlo; no se supone que son hermanos?

–Claro que lo sé! Es por ello que te lo estoy sugiriendo! –admito que me siento bien, en este extraño encuentro; quizá un poco mas liberado… pero no creo que la charla anterior se haya terminado por completo.

–William –me da la mano en despedida. Eso sonó demasiado formal– Feliz Año Nuevo –le abrazo con entusiasmo, felicitándola de la misma forma.

–Felicidades también a ti –pronuncio aun sin soltarla– te deseo lo mejor del mundo y si eso significa seguir en el hogar de Pony, esperando a que Tom un día se dé cuenta… Estoy seguro de que pronto sucederá

–Albert! –completamente sonrojada, se aleja del abrazo– pero que cosas dices! –nos hace reír a todos, incluyendo a Archie, que acaba de entrar

–Pero Patty! –dice él, sin parar de reír– no finjas… ya todos lo sabemos; todos, menos él, por supuesto.

–Recuerda Archivald, que soy una dama –en son de broma, lo pone en su lugar

–De eso no me queda duda –reconoce con serenidad– y sabes, es una gran ventaja que Elisa no esté por aquí; de lo contrario, ya habría iniciado con algo tan paradójico como su clásico "Dama de Establo" –Que tiene que ver Elisa en todo esto?

–A-Archie? –en serio, no sé qué tiene que ver Elisa aquí

–Como sea –me interrumpe Annie– opino igual que Candy; Que imaginación la suya, como para llamarle de tal forma.

–Bueno, dado que ya no entendí –descuida Patty; yo tampoco– es mejor que me retire; antes que a Tom se le ocurra dejarme

–Entonces, Patty; no te quitamos mas tu tiempo –la despido justo cuando veo llegando a Tom

–Que a Candy ya no le gustan las fiestas? Ni siquiera se digna en aparecer un poco por aquí. No quiero bailar con ella! Solo quería saludarla y felicitarla por el año nuevo. Pero desde que se caso con el más importante Andrew, cada día cambia un poquito más –eso fue demasiado directo, pero que podía esperar de un vaquero como lo es él?

–Ya te explique una y mil veces, que está enferma! –O'Brien al rescate!

–Si hubieras llegado más temprano, la habrías encontrado un poco mejor –mi sobrino apoya la noción

–Solo falta una hora para el año nuevo. Por qué no esperan hasta entonces? Estoy segura de que Candy pronto regresara y sintiéndose mucho mejor. –tomando del brazo a su marido, pienso en lo que Annie acaba de decir. En serio eso espero; que pronto aparezca de donde sea que este.

–Se decepcionara al saber que no quisieron esperarla –Tom es tan decidido, que mis simples palabras no lo convencerán– y no creo que podamos ir pronto a Lakewood… –a eso se le llama; último recurso

–Quince minutos –señala su reloj en rendición o quizá no queriendo admitir que en serio desea saludar a mi esposa.

Caminamos todos de regreso al salón y nuevamente imploro mentalmente por que venga pronto. Su ausencia es demasiado notoria e intrigante; sobre todo, al tratarse de la anfitriona

Me ubico de frente a la entrada principal y la salida al jardín, y solo las vigilo al igual que la pista, recordando cuanto tiempo hace de la ultima ocasión en que baile con mi pequeña; sin duda, demasiado. Veo a Archie mostrando la experiencia que tiene al respecto y al contrario Tom, que parece tropezar en cada vuelta. Se divierten; a pesar de todo son felices… mientras yo estoy aquí, esperando y sintiendo demasiada envidia…

El tiempo sigue, Tom y Patty se han marchado ya; la gente comienza a aglutinarse en las cercanías a la pista. Reviso mi reloj que marca las 11:45 pm.

–No debe tardar… –ofreciéndome una copa de Champagne, dice George, adivinando mis pensamientos.

–Crees que todo mundo…? –comienzo a preguntar ingenuamente

–Que no te quepa duda de ello. –Lo sé, lo sé… En realidad no sé porque me importa; si nunca me ha importado el qué dirán.

Suspiro por instinto mientras ingiero el primer trago de la bebida. Necesito algo mucho más fuerte, necesito algo que me ayude a pensar con claridad.

En eso estoy; mientras logro ver a Candy entrando sola; del Jardín! No tan distante, están Archie y Annie, quien le llama, pero los ignora estoicamente. Esta actitud me sorprende demasiado, sobre todo, viniendo de mi pequeña. Sin bacilar, los evade y aprovecho el instante, quiero terminar el año al lado de ella.

A mi paso escucho a todo mundo murmurando, preparándose para el momento en que al fin se lleve a cabo el conteo regresivo. Y La observo dudar frente el bufet, quizá tiene hambre, o quizá solo quería probar algo.

–Disculpe –Es él! El mismo sujeto que ya antes me pareció tan familiar y que acaba de tropezar conmigo– fue un descuido

–No se preocupe –estoy seguro de que fue adrede– debería tener un poco mas de cordura y evitar; por el resto de la noche, el alcohol –sé que no se trata de eso, pero me molesta su aire de grandeza, su arrogancia.

–Tratare! –Maldito!Quién demonios será!– pero no prometo nada…

Es obvio que esto es una clase de reto; esa sonrisa sínica, burlona; lo delata. Procuro ignorarlo y seguir adelante; tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

A punto de alcanzar a mi Candy, noto en ella una sonrisa nerviosa que claramente no está dirigida a mí; de hecho, tal parece que ni siquiera me ha visto. Busco aquella persona a la que le sonríe y lo admito, me desagrada enterarme del receptor, que estoy seguro, sabe me he percatado de todo. No sé me ocurre nada, solo ser un obstáculo de este deplorable show. Y mientras me propongo mantener la calma, vuelvo a preguntarme, ahora con mayor necedad y quizá algo miedo; quién demonios es aquel malnacido al que mi pequeña sonríe tan a hurtadillas?

–Dónde estabas? –le pregunto en cuanto la alcanzo. Necesito saber…

–Me sentía mal, salí, comenzó a nevar y opte por resguardarme en las caballerizas –no estoy seguro de si debo de creer o no, aunque estoy seguro de que debería– me quede dormida… lo lamento… –eso sí que es más creíble.

–Me tenías preocupado… –admito, sonriendo un poco

–De verdad lo lamento… –sonríe y esta vez estoy seguro de que me sonríe a mi– por cierto, deje un desastre, tome algunas mantas y tire todo; al despertar y ver lo tarde que era –sus ojos juguetones, solo me confirman que toda esta historia es verdad. Están tan resplandecientes…– Salí tan rápido que…

–Descuida –vuelve a sonreír– avisare para que mañana lo arreglen. Es obvio que te sirvió el descanso, te notas de mucho mejor humor… –quizá, si tengo suerte; en este momento al fin pueda bailar un poco– bailamos?

–Está bien… –agradezco esto; y la verdad es que ya no me interesa tanto en donde estaba, solo que ahora está aquí… Podría este ser un buen momento para mencionar a Tom y Patty? No; ya será otro día.

El vals OTOÑO suena de fondo y recuerdo que este es uno de los favoritos de mi pequeña. Recuerdo también que fue precisamente esta pieza, la que bailamos en nuestra boda. Ella lo recordara? Pero claro que sí! Como podría olvidarlo? Y la hermosa sonrisa que no deja de regalarme, es la mayor prueba de ello.

La pieza se interrumpe casi tan pronto como inicio. Y yo que ya la estaba disfrutando! Pero es por una buena razón; el conteo regresivo es anunciado y toda la gente alrededor se centra en la pista. Cerca de nosotros se ubica Archie y detrás de él puedo ver a Neal, George y varios socios de la empresa… a quienes por supuesto, los tendré que felicitar.

–Doce! Once! Diez! –me siento sumamente dichoso de estar aquí; al lado de la persona más importante, en el mundo, para mí– Seis! Cinco! –veo a Archie a un lado de Candy y a mi derecha, no tan lejos veo a Neal y a su alrededor, veo todo un extenso grupo de socios y gente de negocios– Dos! –inhalo profundo, intuyendo lo que sucederá– Feliz Año Nuevo!

De inmediato me veo instantáneamente abarrotado por todo un motín de empresarios, procurando cada uno ser el primero en felicitarme por este nuevo inicio de año. Como aborrezco todo esto!

En cuanto me veo libre, soy consciente de que he perdido mi oportunidad de ser el primero en felicitar a mi esposa. Y eso solo significa que una vez más, el peso del título como cabeza de los Andrew, ha ganado la batalla sobre aquel que un día fue simplemente Albert…

Una vez la pista es desalojada casi por completo, la orquesta vuelve a iniciar con su labor.

–Con todo el alboroto que se formo a tu alrededor –dice George, como siempre; sorprendiéndome y alegrándome– me vi forzado a esperar para poder felicitarte y desearte un magnifico nuevo año. –creo hasta ahora; esta ha sido una de las pocas felicitaciones que en realidad me han importado y me han resultado gratas de recibir.

–Sí; siempre lo mismo… –exhalo, mostrando el fastidio que siento y quizá sentiré el resto de mi vida

–Tío –sin esperarlo, Neal se acerco y señala hacia la pista– quien es aquel tipo? Me parece conocido…

–Albert? –la mueca de disgusto que estoy seguro haber expresado, debió ser mucho más obvia de lo que esperaba– tranquilo; recuerda que hay demasiadas personas aquí –George, siempre siendo una especie de conciencia para mí.

–Eso debería recordarlo él! –apuntó con la mirada encendida. Pensando solo en quién diablos es y cómo puedo destruirlo– nos vemos después… –balbuceo antes de darme cuenta de que ya he comenzado a avanzar hacia el centro de la pista.

Por dios Albert! Contrólate antes de que cometas alguna tontería!

Trato de acompasar mi respiración, trato de serenarme, de mantener la sangre fría; depende de mí, que esto resulte ser tan simple, como conseguir la firma de un nuevo contrato; solo me hace falta un poco de serenidad y paciencia.

–Y a mí… –es lo que alcanzo escuchar que dice Candy, cuando estoy por interrumpirles

–Me permite? –estoy seguro de que mi voz denoto cierto grado de exigencia.

–Por supuesto… –esa maldita sonrisa! No sé quien diantres eres, pero juro que te arrepentirás; así que sigue sonriendo, mientras puedas…– gracias por invitarme, ha sido una inolvidable celebración… –asiento, notando nuevamente ese aire familiar en él. Estoy seguro de que lo conozco– hasta pronto Señora Andrew, Señor…

–Quién es? –preguntó, una vez lo pierdo de vista

–Un… un amigo, un compañero del hospital… -titubeo? Por qué?

–Y por qué no me presentaste? – Y por qué este sujeto me está afectando tanto?

–Sabe quién eres… –acaso lo que acabo de escuchar fue una evasiva?

–Pero yo no… –y eso es lo peor del caso!

–Al parecer tenía prisa… la verdad es que debía regresar al hospital… creo que ya se marchó… te lo presentare en otra ocasión –me explica mientras vuelvo a buscarlo con la mirada y lo observo justo cuando abandona el recinto.

George; él es un experto en eso de encontrar personas. Bueno, él no; sus contactos. Pero él es el único que puede dar una solución a mi dilema; él es el único que podrá averiguar su identidad, trabajo, etc.; todo lo que necesito saber para entonces tener una idea de lo que en realidad sucede entre ese mequetrefe y mi esposa.

Seguimos bailando, mientras sigo tratando de ocultar mi turbación; hasta que con voz ligeramente flemática, sugiere vayamos al bufet. Es comprensible después de su prolongada permanencia en las caballerizas; debe tener demasiada hambre.

La observo mientras disfruto de un trozo de tarta, la observo al dar cada bocado; sin mediar palabras, sin expresar mi sentir y aun sin querer poner nombre a este.

La observo mientras me preocupa su relación conmigo, mientras estoy seguro de que aquel hombre no tiene intenciones amistosas con mi pequeña; pero dudando de mi propia posición dentro de su corazón.

Es esto a lo que Annie hizo mención? La realidad es que la adoro y perderla sería una verdadera catástrofe. Pero que podría hacer para averiguar lo que sucede con ella? Y que sucede conmigo?

Doy un bocado más y sigo observando sus ojos sonrientes, chispeantes y llenos de vida. Es que acaso también tengo demasiada parte de culpa en esta situación?

–Que harás mañana? –pregunto descuidadamente y su mirada cambia rotundamente, voltea viéndome con sorpresa y duda. Y solo una pregunta viene a mi mente; por qué?

–Bueno… –masculla aun suspicaz– estaré de guardia… –me lo había dicho?– recuerda que en navidad estuve libre y esa fue la condición… –cierto! Pero que tonto soy!– por qué? –es curioso, pero su pregunta me ocasiono un casi olvidado cosquilleo en el estomago que me hace sonreír discretamente.

–Lo había olvidado, pero es perfecto –esto me da tiempo para planear una salida; un día de campo o algo por el estilo– tengo mucho papeleo pendiente y estaré demasiado ocupado en ello…

-Está bien… –le es indiferente? Supongo que sí; nunca se ha interesado ni tan solo un poco en mis negocios. Realmente nunca ha estado demasiado interesada en lo que a la familia Andrew se refiere, sobre todo, desde hace casi un año…

Quizá todo esto no significa más que una simple pérdida de tiempo; a final de cuentas, ella es enfermera y solo se interesa por el bienestar de todos, aunque suele interesarme mas por los demás, que por sí misma e incluso, por mi. Probablemente ello es culpa mía, probablemente es una reacción secundaria a todo el tiempo que pase velando por ella, probablemente es porque he tratado de convencerme de que con ello basta.

El tiempo contiguo lo desperdicio en nada más que llanas despedidas.

–Excelente velada! –dice el Sr. Hanks– que tenga un fructífero año nuevo y por consecuencia, que nos haga ganar mucho mas… –ríe, queriendo convertir esa indirecta en una broma

–De eso, que no le quepa duda –rio, siguiéndole la corriente y notando que Candy esta tan entusiasmada como yo.

Desafortunadamente a las dos de la madrugada aun hay gente que se resiste a retirarse. Si los corro; sería una falta de respeto?

No me queda más remedio que esperar hasta que se marchasen. Quisiera creer que me leyeron la mente. Pero la mayoría están tan interesados en lo material, que dudo puedan hacer algo por el estilo. Da igual! Al final en casa solo quedamos la familia. Todos los Leegan y los Cornwell.

–Albert? –pronuncia Candy, demasiado inquieta como para una simple pregunta

–Dime? –le aliento, después de lo que parece ser indecisión

–Mañana… –se detiene de súbito; pareciendo cambiar de opinión– Mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano… –por supuesto; pero no es necesaria una introducción, ni una explicación– y bueno; crees que podría marcharme a la cama? –está pidiendo mi autorización?

–Pequeña…? –a que se debe toda esta extraña actitud. Mucho más extraña de lo que ya considero como común– Sabes que sí. Sabes que no tienes porque preguntar ni dar explicaciones…

–Es que… –nerviosa, piensa una respuesta rápida que al parecer, no llega oportunamente– tu sabes… con los invitados y todo eso… no sé si es correcto…

–Ve a dormir. –y ahí va de nuevo; el Albert protector de su pequeña princesa de la colina– yo me encargo. Además; conozco bien tus prioridades… –con un suave beso en la frente, la despido y sigo el camino hasta el salón de juegos en donde conviviremos un rato más.

Neal inicia el billar, luego de haber desalojado estoicamente a su hermana; que comenzaba a fastidiar con su insistente parloteo (por no decir que aseguraba haber recopilado los mejores chismes de la ciudad); Annie solo nos acompaño unos cuantos minutos; suficientes, dijo, como para haber dado ventaja a la pelirroja. Archie sigue el juego y mientras tanto sirvió un trago de brandy a cada uno; el cual acepto creyéndome obligado, pero la verdad; me siento tremendamente asqueado; asqueado, pero de tanta gente.

–Cuando dijiste que nos presentaras a Ruby? –curioso, pregunta Archivald y yo solo los observo

–Solo espera a que termine de divorciarme y entonces la veras todo el tiempo cerca de mí.

–No quisiera desairarte, pero no creo que sea demasiado lista. Cualquier persona en sus cinco sentidos, haría todo lo contrario –rio por lo bajo, tratando de mantenerme al margen; tratando de seguir adivinando que mierda pasa en la mente de mi esposa.

–Ha sido agradable estar con ustedes y créanme que me gustaría no estar tan cansado y tener suficiente energía como para participar en su juego al igual que en su conversación. Pero temo que prefiero ir a descansar… así que; Feliz año nuevo y nos vemos por la mañana en el almuerzo

Sin mayores miramientos ni tiempo que perder; salgo y tomo justo el pasillo que lleva a las escaleras secundarias y también a mi salón privado, en el cual me detengo e ingreso.

–Candy ya debe estar dormida –suspiro sirviendo coñac en una de las tantas copas.

Tomo un poco de leña y la coloco en la chimenea. Esta parte de la mansión se siente tremendamente helada. Me estremezco al dar un trago y sentir el ardor producto del alcohol en la bebida. Acomodo los maderos y permaneciendo de cuclillas, observo y me deleito con el resplandor que provoca el recién iniciado fuego.

Nuevamente suspiro cuando decido quedarme ahí; pero antes, traeré la botella completa para que sea mi única y aceptada compañía; o quizá al menos será la única que no me haga sentir tan mal… o eso espero…

Acerco la manta que cubre mi sofá y sentado en la alfombra, recargado en la mesilla de centro, me sirvo un trago más y percibo el sabor afrutado del coñac; no tan fuerte como el Whisky, pero no tan ligero como el vino. A su paso; va dejando un sabor amargo, pero sé que este sabor es más bien producto de la incertidumbre.

Trato de recordar cómo ha sido mi vida a su lado y todo lo que encuentro es que al inicio todo marchaba bien. Los fantasmas de los pasados amores, habían quedado justo ahí, en el pasado; tanto los míos, como los de ella. O al menos eso creía.

Sí, todo marchaba bien; hasta cierta noche en que despistadamente me llamo "Terry". Esa noche en que lo pase por desapercibido.

–Hace cuanto tiempo de eso? –Me pregunto y trato de hacer la cuenta– poco más de un año… –me respondo, volviendo a sentir el mismo dolor que sentí cuando sucedió– olvídalo ya! –me exijo, consciente de que quizá jamás sucederá.

Vuelvo a suspirar al percatarme de que a partir de esa fecha fue que algo cambio en el comportamiento de ella. Fue un mes antes de navidad y fue precisamente en esa misma navidad, que tuvimos un terrible percance. Y todo, porque el hospital le negó la salida para dicha cena.

–Íbamos a cenar en el hogar de Pony… –murmuro; recordando que esa fue la primera vez en que le dije que al ser la Sra. Andrew, no tenia porque ser obligatoria su asistencia; esa fue la primera vez en que mencione que ni siquiera tenía necesidad de trabajar; y esa fue la primera vez en que se molesto y aseguro desear dejar de ser una Andrew.

A partir de entonces este tipo de charlas se hacía cada vez más constante; su resentimiento más notorio y su indiferencia; cada vez más dolorosa y mis intentos por hacer las paces; cada vez mas inútiles…

Pero qué hay de mí? Cuáles han sido mis errores? Bien; admito haber permitido que todos esos desaires me vencieran; admito haber preferido dejar de hablarle, antes que volver a pelar; admito haber estado con alguien más, en lugar de seguir soportando…

Como saber quién es el principal culpable? Como, si cada uno tiene cosas a su favor y en contra? Como hacer que sepa cómo me siento? Como hacer que acepte sus errores? Pero sobre todo; como pedirle disculpas por los míos?

Cuenta no me doy, de que mi botella, que al inicio estaba llena, ha disminuido considerablemente. Una loca idea cruza por mi mente, mientras veo a lo lejos una foto de aquel desaliñado vagabundo y una dulce enfermera. Recuerdo los prolongados viajes que tuve el placer de disfrutar, recuerdo la libertad que podía permitirme, recuerdo la tranquilidad de esos días; esos días en que no había juntas interponiéndose en mi vida, ni reuniones de negocios, ni cenas de gala que organizar y mucho menos la falsedad sombría que cubre cada uno de los aspectos de mi actual vida.

–Y todo para nada… –mascullo con rabia, culpándome a mi mismo– de haber sido más inteligente, habría disfrutado de una mejor vida. Aunque a mi hogar solo lo hubieran conformado cuatro simples paredes –paredes rentadas, paredes escasas; pero suficientes como para poder vivir feliz y libremente; al lado de mi pequeña.

Debo estar ya ebrio, si tan solo con ese pensamiento se me han llenado los ojos de lágrimas. Debo estar sufriendo las consecuencias, si con solo ese pensamiento siento que no tengo escapatoria. Debo estar demasiado derrotado, si con solo este anhelo, no encuentro ninguna solución. Solo mostrar mi verdadero pesar. Pero cómo?

Cómo? Es la pregunta que no abandona mi mente; al menos no, hasta que un desconocido hace hervir mi sangre.

–Quien carajos es ese mal nacido! –gruño con furia, lanzando la frágil copa contra la pared más cercana.

Resoplo antes de apretar las mandíbulas tan fuerte, que causa dolor; pero un dolor que a pesar de ser molesto, es extrañamente calmante.

La duda persiste; persiste y atormenta. No estoy seguro de lo que debo pensar; no estoy seguro de si es correcto seguir insistiendo respecto a él. Pero entonces; por qué sigo haciéndolo?

La respuesta es tan fácil; como la mirada y el ligero nerviosismo en Candy, cuando estaba cerca de él e incluso, cuando hablamos acerca de él.

–Sera posible? –Me pregunto, arrepintiéndome casi instantáneamente– No; el solo pensarlo ya es una ofensa en contra de mi esposa. No; ella sería incapaz.

Pero claro! Ella es completamente lo contrario a mí. Ella jamás haría algo así; simplemente, ella no es tan débil como yo lo soy. Ella es todo lo contrario al mi; al marido infiel y cobarde en que me convertido.

–Cobarde –afirmo, bebiendo directamente de la botella de coñac que prácticamente ya está vacía– eso es lo que soy. Un cobarde, un mentiroso, un maldito!

Comienzo a imaginar cosas, comienzo a imaginarla en brazos de él, comienzo a sentirme cada vez más incompetente respecto a ella.

Una sensación de alivio me invade justo cuando comienzo a desviar esos pensamientos.

–Candy sería incapaz –repito– lo mío fue solo una vez, una vez de la cual estoy sumamente arrepentido… pero ella, sería incapaz de algo así. Estoy seguro de eso. Estoy seguro de que con todos aquellos valores que aprendió en el Hogar de Pony, ella simplemente sería incapaz.

Convencido, nuevamente hago memoria de los acontecimientos.

–Él! –he hallado al verdadero culpable– ese maldito debe estar molestándola! –en mi puño, aprieto aun más el cuello de la botella y tratando de calmar mi furor; doy un nuevo trago a esta– Por supuesto!

He sido tan imbécil! Debo prevenir a George y tomar precauciones. Quizá hasta se coló a la fiesta. Quizá ha tratado de convencerla y ante la negativa que seguramente ella le dio; ha seguido insistiendo.

–Pero que ni crea que me quedare de brazos cruzados. –Amenazo, sin saber siquiera de quien se trata– esto no se quedara así.

Estoy seguro de que si hago algo al respecto, esto ayudara, de alguna forma, a mi matrimonio. Pero sé que aun así no será suficiente. Tengo que poner las cartas sobre la mesa, ser honesto y prepararme para lo que sea que suceda.

–Una carta! –justo cuando la idea llega a mi mente; escucho mi voz cual si fuera la voz de alguien más. Así de ajena la siento.

Levantándome a tropezones; alcanzo el pequeño escritorio. Busco mi block de hojas y tomando el bolígrafo más cercano, comienzo a escribir cuando el reloj marca las cuatro de la madrugada, comienzo a escribir sin pensar y es mejor así; ya que si pienso, seguramente me arrepentiré de lo que escriba…

_Enero 1_

_Mi amada Candy:_

_Espero me perdones por la tontería que he cometido; fue solo un arrebato del cual estoy sumamente arrepentido; pero después de tanto meditar, he decidido que lo mejor es admitirlo. Sé que al hacerlo, corro el riesgo de perderte para siempre, pero esto es demasiado para mí, no puedo seguir tratando de llevar una vida tranquila, con esto atormentándome en mi interior. Te he herido, te he hecho sufrir con mi propio auto castigo, con mi silencio e ingenuidad al suponer que no tendría importancia._

_Te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y el miedo a que lo sepas por alguna tercera fuente, pero sobre todo a que te alejes de mi lado es demasiado. Anoche al verte bailar con ese extraño, sentí celos; creo que es principalmente eso lo que más me motiva a escribir estas líneas, me he dado cuenta de lo egoísta que he sido contigo, de que te estoy empujando a los brazos de cualquier otro que simplemente aproveche la oportunidad._

_Recuerdas nuestros planes al casarnos? Acordamos en disfrutar de unos años, antes de formar una familia. He pensado que quizá ya es tiempo y al fin, este año que comienza, podamos ver realizado ese sueño; lo imaginas? Nuestro hogar con algunos pequeños corriendo y jugando por entre los jardines… Me emociona esa idea, me emociona creer que quizá pronto será…_

_Debo admitir que a pesar de que escribo esta carta hoy y con total intención de que la leas, solo quiero armarme de valor para poder hacerlo; así que, quizá notes que la fecha es anterior a aquella en que te la entregare. Discúlpame, no que más decir, solo estoy tratando de desvariar y así poder aletargar lo importante; también te pido otra disculpa, por mi temor a hablártelo de frente._

_Admito que esto es demasiado difícil para mí, más de lo que imaginaba, no sé por dónde debo iniciar, no sé qué tan detallado debo ser, no sé si debo incluir nombres o callarlos, no sé; quizá no sé nada e incluso quizá estoy equivocado al escribirte estas líneas, quizá en el mundo entero no existe hombre más idiota y al mismo tiempo, mas enamorado de ti, tanto como yo._

_Pero basta de rodeos, tal vez con tantas largas estoy aburriéndote o haciéndote enfadar y no encuentro mejor forma para hacértelo saber, solo explicar cómo fue que para mí, empezó todo esto… Lo único que te pido es que leas todo, cada frase, hasta el final, hasta la última palabra que te escribiré…_

_Hace casi seis meses que nuestros trabajos se convirtieron en un obstáculo para nosotros, los frecuentes viajes de negocios que tenía que realizar y tu temporal cambio al turno nocturno; nos alejaron; y no es pretexto, simplemente es lo que permitimos que pasara. Debo ser honesto y la verdad es que te extrañaba, a ti, a tu compañía, tu sinceridad, tu sentido el humor, las largas charlas que teníamos, tu pasión, tu entrega, todo…_

_No estoy completamente seguro de lo que sucedió después, pero un día ella llego a las oficinas, buscaba a su esposo, pero había salido para atender ciertos asuntos de la empresa; la invite a almorzar, charlamos, nos dimos un poco de compañía mutua; eso me agrado, me hizo sentir nuevamente un hombre capaz de capturar la atención de una dama, de una mujer._

_Estas salidas para almorzar, se hicieron algo recurrente, se convirtieron en algo que disfrutaba, a pesar de siempre estar pensando en ti, a pesar de siempre desear que fueras tu aquella que me regalaba su compañía; sin embargo sabía que en esos precisos instantes, descansabas de una larga y pesada jornada laboral._

_Un día todo cambio, debía viajar a Lakewood; algunos asuntos pendientes requerían mi presencia ahí y creí que también podía ser una muy buena oportunidad para relajarnos un poco; sin embargo, gracias a tu empleo te era imposible acompañarme. En realidad yo esperaba que lo hicieras para así lograr reafirmar nuestro matrimonio, creía que quizá te sentirías igual que yo, que no te importaría tu trabajo o lo que fuera, siempre y cuando lográramos salir de dicha iniciante actitud._

_Me equivoque; recuerdo que te rogué ir conmigo, que te prometí hacer algo para no perjudicar tu puesto e incluso; te recordé que gracias a nuestra posición social, no tenías la necesidad de hacerlo. Te molestaste, me llamaste machista y engreído; fue así como me sentí, durante el viaje me reclame a mí mismo por haber actuado así, no podía creer que había tratado de chantajearte con esos argumentos._

_Estando ahí, una tarde fui a la vieja cabaña del bosque, quería distraerme un poco, quería averiguar cómo excusar mi actitud, no encontré razón alguna, me sentía desesperado y solo buscaba un poco de aquella serenidad que siempre me ha brindado la naturaleza; recuerdo haber cabalgado por algunos minutos, iba de regreso a la mansión. Nunca espere encontrarla ahí, su caballo se atascó en uno de los tantos lodazales, se había ofrecido a buscarme, ya que me esperaban para la cena; como pude y entre la lluvia que espontáneamente había aparecido, libere al corcel y sabiendo que el camino de regreso a Lakewood sería demasiado largo y peligroso, creí que lo más prudente seria regresar a la casona. Una vez ahí, con la ropa mojada, el frio que hacía y sin nada más que un par de cobijas; solo sucedió._

_Fue solo una ocasión, nunca tuve la intención de que aquello se repitiera, me atormentaba el saberme un traidor; pero ella, con sus propios problemas maritales, no dejaba de buscar refugio en mí, me mandaba mensajes, llamaba a la oficina e incluso, varias veces me amenazo con decírtelo. El terror a que lo cumpliera y perderte, me obligo a prestarle más atención a ese asunto que a ti; yo solo quería hallar una solución y nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que todo nos afectó, que nos seguía afectando, tanto que una vez retomado tu horario habitual, prácticamente, entre nosotros todo seguía igual._

_Hace no demasiado tiempo, harto de su insistencia, nuevamente la enfrente, le advertí que si pretendía seguir atosigándome, le traería graves consecuencias, y si cumplía su promesa de contarte todo lo sucedido, la perjudicada seria ella; solo así me dejo en paz, solo así pude al fin respirar tranquilo, solo así podía comenzar a tramar una forma de reconciliación entre nosotros._

_Nuestra para entonces, nula vida marital; fue lo que me alentó y he tratado de cambiar mi actitud; lo sé, este cambio ha sido demasiado lento; pero quería prepararte una sorpresa. Es por ello que he planeado una segunda luna de miel por el Caribe. Para el próximo mes; acepta por favor, perdóname te lo suplico; ambos hemos cometido errores y estoy perfectamente consciente de que mi actitud, incluso quizá te ha alentado a hacer algo similar a lo que yo mismo he hecho, no me mal intérpretes, jamás dudaría de ti; sé que eres una mujer fuerte, no eres ese tipo de persona, tu eres tan entregada, que estoy seguro de que si alguna vez, algo así pasa por tu mente, lo hablarías de frente._

_Candy, te amo y aceptare el castigo que me quieras dar; si necesitas alejarte por algún tiempo, lo entenderé; si decides que es mejor terminar nuestro matrimonio, te aseguro que intentare persuadirte, hasta agotar todo recurso y si aun así no lo consigo, entonces te juro que aunque no volvamos a estar juntos, te amare eternamente._

_Únicamente tuyo:_

_Albert_

Una extraña sensación de alivio me recorre, una extraña sonrisa de aliento me invade. No creo estar del todo seguro de lo que escribí, pero sé que fui totalmente sincero y lo seguiré siendo; incluso cuando de aceptar las consecuencias se trate.

Aproximadamente a las 4:45 salgo de mi refugio. Me alegra que haya servido y a su vez, que a nadie se le ocurriese buscarme (aunque a estas horas; es demasiado improbable). Sé que estoy notablemente alcoholizado y sé que debido a ello, no soy tan discreto como deseo. Pero al fin. A eso de las cinco, finalmente podre descansar; tranquilo, después de un largo, tedioso y realmente horrendo día.

Entre sueños alcanzo a escuchar el despertador, la siento levantarse, vuelvo a dormir y de nuevo despierto al sentir un suave beso en la mejilla; suspiro tan sutilmente que estoy seguro de que no lo noto; y pronto sigo durmiendo.

Al despertar, la jaqueca me recuerda el tiempo que pase a solas, reflexionando. Candy debe estar ya trabajando y yo; bueno, tengo que comenzar con la planificación de las actividades para este año. Dorothy, amablemente me trae el desayuno. Eso me hace sospechar; quizá, después de todo, no fui tan discreto como supuse.

–El señor George me pidió que le avisara que no tiene ningún problema por comenzar con la reunión. –Usa el tono ceremonioso que suele divertirme– También dijo que está seguro, usted se les unirá en cuanto se encuentre mejor.

–Así que George dijo eso? –sonrió sin poderlo evitar

–Sr Andrew; se le ofrece algo más?

–Gracias Dorothy; puedes retirarte –hace su clásico saludo y se marcha.

Esto es bueno; al menos me dará el tiempo suficiente como para tomar un baño y que una aspirina haga un poco de efecto en mi

La reunión me resulta agobiante. Mi dolor de cabeza aun persiste y creo no haber puesto suficiente atención, a pesar de saber que se trata de mi trabajo para todo el año y el sustento de cientos de familias. El estomago también comienza a mostrarse insatisfecho; tengo hambre. Estoy seguro de es mucho más de medio día.

–Sr. Andrew; tiene usted una llamada –me lo dijo a mi?–Es de la señora.

–ah! Si! –reacciono en cuanto la menciona y suspiro sabiéndola mi salvadora– tomare la llamada en la estancia –aviso a todos y de inmediato me dirijo hacia allá.

Ella no dice demasiado; con voz seria solo menciona que saldrá más tarde de lo que esperaba, que no quiere vayan por ella y que dará un paseo. Lo admito; me molestó el hecho de que no se le ocurriera invitarme; pero quizá, al final, es lo mejor. No me siento tan buena compañía. Por otro lado; no debí acceder tan fácilmente; aquel sujeto podría aprovecharse de la situación.

Paso el resto de la tarde pensando en ello; preocupado por ello. Paso el resto de la tarde de mal humor; como, sintiendo un gran hueco en el estomago; termino la reunión, revisando mi reloj cada cinco minutos. Llega la noche y ella aun no llega. Queriendo distraerme en algo más; regreso a mí despacho para comenzar a trabajar con las actividades para el día de mañana.

Como odio ser William Andrew!

Los minutos siguen su curso y no es hasta que Steven; uno de los mayordomos, me informa que al fin ha llegado; respiro tranquilo. Le agradezco y reviso una vez más la hora. Es muy tarde, como para que a esta hora hubiese ido a dar un paseo. Pero la otra opción; es mejor ni siquiera pensarla.

Dejo todo como esta, solo acomodo los documentos que son más importantes y los que utilizare mañana. Camino a paso lento, sabiendo que ella está en nuestra alcoba, seguramente refrescándose o preparándose para dormir. Me detengo justo frente a la puerta y pienso mis opciones.

Tal como han sucedido las cosas; querrá verme esta noche? No estoy de humor para buscar una respuesta y entro mientras ella busca algo de entre sus cajones. Un momento!Esta en ropa interior? Ella nunca olvida usar bata, incluso aquí, en nuestra alcoba.

–En dónde estabas? –Pregunto casi sin ganas; aun con la cabeza adolorida, además de estar cansado física y emocionalmente– estaba a punto de ir yo mismo a buscarte –presiento mi voz monótona, mientras recuerdo la carta que escribí esta madrugada. Este sería el peor momento para entregársela.

–Al-Albert, es que yo… no medí mi tiempo y cuando me percate; ya era demasiado tarde… -hace un gesto como aquellos que hacia cuando era una niña, sigo sin saber exactamente que pensar– disculpa… –me sorprende mientras la miraba sin mirar

–Ya cenaste? –le pregunto tratando de regresar a la realidad. Qué fue lo que me dijo? Qué no midió su tiempo?

–No… y tú? –mi pequeña; siempre preocupándote por los demás, sobre todo por mí.

–Con los demás, los Leegan aún están aquí… –vuelvo a revisar la hora, debe estar hambrienta– pediré que te preparen algo…

Regreso al despacho y busco uno de los contratos más importantes del mes. Lo leo con atención pero por más que trato no le entiendo. Imagino que ha pasado bastante tiempo y lo confirmo, al ver entrar a Candy. Es en serio? Candy vino a mi despacho? Trato de ocultar mi sonrisa de satisfacción, detrás de las hojas que sostengo.

Sigo sin poder concentrarme, sigo sin poder poner atención y fastidiado de ello; decido que es momento de ir a descansar. Durante todo el día he tenido demasiado sueño y el dolor de cabeza que no me abandona.

–Candy? –le hablo mientras me tallo los ojos y por fin dejo el dichoso contrato– pequeña? –no contesta y al darme cuenta de la razón. No me queda más que reír suave y prepararme para llevarla a la cama–seguramente estas mucho más cansada que yo– la levanto en brazos, pero al parecer no se despierta; al menos no por completo. Un momento; si despertó?

–No debiste ir allá! –pronuncio con voz seria, queriendo hacerle ver que hubiera preferido descansara.

–Quería estar contigo… –dice tan dulcemente, que es imposible no creerle

–Tuviste un día pesado… –le recuerdo frente a nuestra recamara y a pesar de que podría hacerlo, prefiero pedirle un pequeño favor– abres? –lo hace; y al dejarle en la cama; totalmente de improviso; la besó

–Y eso? –esta conmovida por ese pequeño gesto. Quizá voy por buen camino.

–Eres mi esposa… –trato de fingir indignación– tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo; además, sé que últimamente no he sido el mismo de siempre... –un poco de verdad ante todo– pero te amo y te necesito; no quiero ni pensar lo que sería mi vida sin ti… –no hay verdad más grande que esa.

Notó, me observa con detenimiento, quizá tratando de descubrir lo que pienso. Pero yo pienso solo en ella. Vacila, de pronto parece disimular, su vista divaga y temo haber perdido su atención. De pronto busca mi mirada y sonríe, como un auto reflejo, también sonrió; mientras recuerdo que antes de dormir, seguro querrá cambiarse; así que lo más amable que se me ocurre hacer, es traer su camisón por ella

–Has estado muy presionado con los negocios… –me disculpa al recibir su prenda– lo comprendo bien…

Ella sigue sonriendo volviendo a demostrar es mucho más madura que yo; y después de eso, ya sin palabras, no me queda nada mas por hacer, que dormir abrazado a ella.

Los días pasan tan lentamente, que los siento tan pesados como una eternidad. Pero, y después de tantos contratiempos; creo que ha valido la pena. Al menos he reunido el valor suficiente como para entregar la carta que le escribí y que he hecho bien en no leer. Además; he planeado todo con extrema mesura; aunque aún tengo pendiente este fin de semana. Estará dispuesta a salir de paseo conmigo? Pero más importante aun; estará dispuesta a perdonarme después de leer mi carta? La conozco y estoy seguro de que así será.

El día es largo y más aun con George fuera; pues eso aumenta momentáneamente mis responsabilidades. Pero afortunadamente la hora de regresar a casa la decido yo; lo cual resulta ser una ventaja.

–Buena noche Sr. Andrew –como siempre; me recibe Steven– la cena se servirá en treinta minutos –después de un fugaz "gracias" me dirijo de inmediato al invernadero; donde Candy suele pasar las tardes (cuando llega temprano)

Con solo verla, estoy seguro que en mi rostro apareció una gran sonrisa y es cuando me percato de que ni siquiera se me ocurrió cambiarme. La abrazo y beso; no pude resistir las ganas de hacerlo y sin retrasarlo mas; le muestro el juego de mancuernas que me regalo. Cenamos entre una larga conversación, aunque creo haber sido yo, el que más hablo y después; regresamos a nuestra recamara, tomados de la mano.

–Toma… –una vez dentro; siento una necesidad febril de darle la carta que escribí para ella. Necesito saber su reacción.

–Qué es? –pregunta; dudando un poco

–Ábrelo… –pido, intuyendo que no lo hará.

–Importa si lo hago mañana? –Eso supuse– Estoy cansada y quisiera dormir…

–Está bien… –tal parece no tengo otra opción; la veo solo dejar el sobre por ahí, antes de recostarse– por favor… prométeme que hablaremos de ello mañana… –finalmente pido, imitando sus acciones

–Sí, claro… –si creí que esta noche nada podría derribar mi autoestima; estuve muy equivocado…

–Candy… –supongo que no he tenido suficiente…

–Mmmh? –tan masoquista soy?

–En verdad estoy arrepentido de cómo te he tratado últimamente… –piénsalo bien Albert; podrías estar fastidiándola con lo mismo una y otra vez.

–Te entiendo; el trabajo a veces afecta demasiado… –y todo se repite…

–No tengo perdón; pero te aseguro que jamás volverá a suceder y todo esto te lo recompensare con creces… –no sé que mas decir; solo necesito una prueba de que le importa.

Voltea y me regala una caricia; eso es más que suficiente para mí. Y ahora; entusiasmado, creyendo que quizá podría conseguir un poco más; no puedo dejar de hablar y buscar errores de los cuales disculparme. Entonces lo obtengo; un beso que probablemente resulto más expresivo de lo que en realidad ella deseaba y a mí; me exalta llevándome a un punto en el que la euforia y excitación piensan por mí.

Al despertar; el frio me cobija y su ausencia es notoria. Me levanto con pereza, resignado a un nuevo día en la empresa. Antes de tomar un baño, regreso la vista a la cama; al extraño pasa, como si algo no anduviera bien. Noto que se llevo la carta; y suspiro al pensar en las distintas consecuencias que podría tener.

–Vuelve… –le suplico sabiendo que está en el hospital. Regresando y dejándome caer sobre el colchan; pensando en un pretexto para no ir a la oficina– quisiera estar enfermo –es lo último que murmuro, sin más tiempo que perder.

Prolongo cada uno de mis actos, demoro demasiado en el baño, tardo aun mucho más en el desayuno y el recorrido a mi despacho, lo hago a paso de tortuga.

Lo primero que resalta a la vista es un pequeño sobre blanco; del tipo de sobres que usa Candy. Reconozco su caligrafía en mi nombre escrito con su puño y letra. Un hueco enorme se forma en mi estomago; una atemorizante sensación. No; esto no está bien! Esto no puede ser!

Abro el sobre con mano temblorosa; lo abro, deseando no sea lo que imagino; lo abro, sabiéndome desesperado, desolado; lo abro y comienzo a leer, descubriendo que estas son las consecuencias de mis actos.

_Albert:_

_No pienso mentirte más, todo esto me duele, ha sido tan difícil para mí, que el descubrir la razón de tu comportamiento, me ha lastimado y confundido, me ha abierto los ojos y me ha ayudado para dejar de mentirme; pero he tomado una decisión._

_No era mi intención hurgar entre tus cosas, en realidad solo abrí ese cajón con la idea de dejar una sorpresa para ti, ahí; la sorprendida termine siendo yo, y sin saber cómo reaccionar, opte por dejar aquel presente sobre tu escritorio._

_El encontrar ese pequeño paquete, todos esos mensajes; me decepciono; aun no puedo creer que fuiste capaz de hacerme algo así._

_Supiste bien como ocultarte, la verdad es que no quiero saber absolutamente nada del asunto, no quiero saber cuánto tiempo llevas traicionándome con ella, no quiero saber por qué la elegiste a ella, nada._

_Sin embargo, desde ese día he tomado una decisión; llámalo arrebato, desconsuelo, o ponle el nombre que prefieras; lo único que te pido es que me dejes tranquila, que no me busques, que me permitas hacer esto sin tener que preocuparme por nada más que por mí; no sé a dónde ire, no sé qué obstáculos ahí encontrare, solo sé que me alejare de ti, que al fin toda esta farsa se terminara y podre reiniciar mi vida; y eso es lo que más me motiva._

_Se feliz; se feliz con ella, si es que eso es lo que quieres, te dejo el camino libre, te dejo hacer de tu vida lo que te plazca, porque a partir de este momento, lo último que pretendo es ser un obstáculo para ti…_

_Candice._

–Ella lo sabia! –Dejo caer el papel e intento controlar la rabia que siento por mi mismo– ella lo sabia… –me repito, siento que las piernas me fallan, debiendo sentarme en lo primero a mi alcance– lo sabía.. –sollozo, consciente de que todo ha terminado para mí.

No logro hacer nada durante el resto del día, no logro darme cuenta de si es de día o de noche, no logro darme cuenta de nada más. Solo leo y vuelvo a leer el mismo mensaje una y otra vez; solo puedo darme cuenta de que finalmente ha sucedido lo que tanto temía.

–Es justo lo que merezco –me castigo ante mi propia ansiedad– es lo único que merezco… –y sé que es verdad– te he perdido y te he perdido para siempre.

Me mata la incertidumbre; me corroe la culpa y me acechan los celos. Acaso estoy en posición de hacer algo? Acaso estoy en posición de pedir una explicación? Acaso estoy en posición de pedir una remuneración?

–Se feliz Candice –que importa lo que a partir de este momento me llegue a suceder? Que importa; siempre y cuando ella seas feliz– se tan dichosa, como yo no te pude hacer…

Acepto los hechos, consciente de que no hay nada más que pueda intentar. Lo acepto todo, deseando desaparecer; deseando volver a vagar por el mundo; deseando que el tiempo pase rápido, deseando que un día regrese a mi lado, o de lo contrario, deseando que tarde o temprano, todo termine para mí…

**XXX**

Tarde; pero segura! Y deseando hayan pasado unas felices fiestas! Me atrase demasiado y lo sé; pero es que casi no tengo tiempo y miren que incluso, para terminarlo, me propuse no conectarme a facebook! Por supuesto, no funciono; al menos no del todo. :S

Este año y haciéndolo diferente al año anterior. Dedico especialmente este fic a todas las personas que se toman un la molestia de leerme; pero sobretodo:

**A Kat (Anilatak):** Solo quiero que sepas que siempre estoy al pendiente de ti; que sé perfectamente bien que ya no charlamos como antes, pero que eso es porque sin querer, cada vez que mencionas un malestar, recuerdo mucho a una gran mujer a la cual amé y extraño con toda mi alma. También, debo admitir que yo misma, últimamente he padecido unos dolores de cabeza horribles; pero sabiendo que no estoy en posición de quejarme, trato de seguir como si nada, al menos hasta que sea mi turno de ir al médico. :P

**Liz:** Amiga; te quiero mucho y creo que desde el primer comentario, he demostrado que eres muy importante para mi. TQM y te mando muchos besos hasta Chicago. Además de que espero no defraudarte, ni a ti ni a las demás; asi que desde el lunes seguire con la escritura de Que Sople.

**Gabriel (Gabu):** Creo que sin tus locas ocurrencias, nada sería lo mismo. Me preocupo por ti y tu familia a pesar de la enorme distancia y el hecho de que probablemente nunca nos conoceremos. Y admito que si el capitulo anterior me recordó a ti; este me recordó un poco a mí. Besos!

**Ruby:** De nuevo eres parte de mi historia y espero que el mencionarte un poco mas; sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo enorme para ti!

**Tocayis:** este año, te incluyo y agradezco tu amistad. Quizá lo más resaltable es que somos tan afines; que a veces asusta… :P

**Rosie, Lety, Mary, Lim, Erika, Gema, Viole, Mony, Lore, Simy, Sonia, Martha, Vi, Geza, Wen, Adri, Aris, Lau, Yaro, Julis, Cecy, Bel, Pao, Natasha, Tatys, Mysha, Lily, Enaka, Nano, Nick, Tamy, Lamu y todos los Brunetti (es que en serio; son demasiados) y demás amigos en Face: **No tengo palabra para agredecer a todos por un año más de su valiosa amistad

**Y por aquí; agradezco a Candymoon, Monibert, Vere Canedo , Ara, Bermone, Ale Ma, Oligranchester, Rowelorena, Lizzig, Angelnr, Rubi, Rose de Andrew, Maria Isabel, Mat, PATY… **En fin; a todas quienes han llegado a tomarse la molestia de regalarme un comentario (es que ya no me acuerdo de mas nicks :P). Muchas gracias de todo corazón y más aun, por la enorme paciencia que me tienen. Y les dejo de tarea la elección para el tercer capítulo de "Año Nuevo". Es simple; quieren el POV de Terry o una continuación? Pero eso sí; les advierto que ya comencé a imaginar la continuación, porque como que como que siento que Terry no podría aportar demasiado… o sí? O.o Bueno… igual y yo misma me sorprendo… =P

En fin; que me retiro deseándoles un año excelente y prometiéndoles, para finales de enero (esta vez no me comprometo antes :S) el siguiente episodio de Que Sople El Viento. Besos y abrazos a todas (os). ;)

Monse – 4tardecer


End file.
